Positively Malicious
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: Previously Universal Crimes. By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. The vengeful gem storms Beach City and laughs while Steven struggles to heal his poofed friends. But, watching him care for them inspires jealousy. And soon angst. It's a race against time before Steven loses not just his friends...but himself.
1. Positively Malicious Part 1

**Universal Crimes Summary:** _Unfinished one-shots or unrelated story ideas starring adult!Steven. Majority will prolly be angsty and dark. Definitely will have Spinel as a creepy villain. Prolly will involve kidnapping and one-sided Spinel x adult!Steven. Poor guy can't catch a break._

* * *

**ch. 1 Summary**: _By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. When the vengeful gem storms Beach City with weapons at the ready, she easily overwhelms the Crystal Gems. While Steven struggles to heal his friends, Spinel taunts and teases. But, watching him care for them sends her into a jealous spiral. It isn't long before jealousy turns into obsession. And obsession…into possession. Steven doesn't know it, but he isn't just on a time limit to save his friends and the planet from Spinel, but to save himself as well__._

**Warnings**: Minor violence, angst, abuse, kidnapping, possessive behavior, one-sided relationship, unhealthy attachments.

**Notes**: Story has Movie spoilers

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Positively Malicious Part 1**

A lot had changed over the years. Beach City had grown from a small place only vaguely aware of gem shenanigans, into a bustling hotspot for gems and humans alike to play together along the shore. Whether it be gems posing for photos with tourists or sparring with their neighbors in a biweekly game of volleyball on the sand, Beach City was _the_ hub for cross-species interactions.

To be fair, that was mainly due to the fact the city was the homebase for the original Crystal Gems. Still living in the lone house nestled in the statue of Obsidian, were the ambassadors of intergalactic peace, Steven Universe and the original Crystal Gems. That, and not too far from the city was the ever-growing Little Homeworld.

Given that he had established peace years ago, back when he was 14 or so, there wasn't any need for training or fighting. Other than the occasional friendly spar with an up and coming fan of theirs, none of them had need to practice their skills. In turn, none had been poofed or altered their forms for years.

Pearl still wore her teal crop-top styled jacket, layered over a darker shade shirt with a star on the back coupled with high waisted jeans that ended above her ankles. Garnet kept her three pointed star visor, body armor split with shades of sapphire blue and ruby red. And finally Amethyst, a black shirt with a triangle cut around her gem complete with ripped jean shorts and black star designs.

Seven years was a long time to wear the same outfits, but it suited them all the same. Meanwhile, he himself had added more variety to the wardrobe. As of now he still wore pink as his primary color. With winter creeping in, he had taken to wearing a long sleeved pink jacket lined with fake fur and had a white star symbol on its back. His shirt was just a simple pale yellow flannel but splattered with flecks of blue and white paint. With the years came a growth spurt or two and now he no longer needed to roll his jeans. They hung loose around his ankles. Unfortunately, his flip flops had been swapped out for more practical snow boots. Winter was a brutal affair, after all. At least they were pink, though. Like his gloves.

Speaking of the boots, he wiggled his way into them and zipped up their sides. Today was Connie's 21st birthday and he had finally finished her present: an electric violin he hand-painted to resemble the galaxy. Hopefully he wasn't too late to the party. Waiting for paint to dry took _forever_. Then he had to hunt for an empty box from Amethyst's room, seal then wrap the gift, and finally dress himself to run out the door.

Steven flung open the door, gift tucked under an arm, and launched himself off the railing of the balcony. He soared through the air before kickstarting his powers to resist gravity and land gently. Boots crunched snow as he curved away from the house to sprint along the shore. He raced for Beach City.

It wasn't long until the town came into view. And with the town came the sight of faint disco lights glittering against the snow. _Aww, man!_ He quickened his pace, breathing hard. _They started the dance party already?_ That was their favorite part! Maybe if he went just a bit faster…

_Wow _he was outta shape. He had to stop to catch his breath a few times. By the time he neared the source of the lights he was sweating buckets beneath the layers of thick fabric. Muffled music reverberated in the air. He panted in front of the door.

Pink gloved fingers curled around the knob. The wood shifted beneath the pressure and he stumbled into the lobby of the auditorium. Heat warmed his cheeks and he tapped his boots against the welcome mat. Here, the music boomed through still slightly muted. He sucked in air, gift clutched tight against his chest, and scanned the room.

Gem and humans alike lingered by the various refreshments table. Many glanced his way, several of the gems lighting up upon noticing him. Greetings drifted his way, faint under the dull noise in his ears. Still, he returned the enthusiastic calls and approached the most familiar hairstyle among the crowd.

"Bismuth!" He curved into the blacksmith's view. "Have you seen–"

"Steven!" The rainbow haired gem clapped him on the shoulder, the jacket softening the affectionate impact. "About time you showed. Your girlfriend just left for the dance-floor."

He grinned. "Thanks, B!"

Her hand lifted and he beelined for the nearest entrance to the auditorium. A familiar voice, slightly echoed by the microphone, washed over him as he entered the room. The audience seats had been folded up and put aside to make room for the dancers. Atop the stage were the DJs, musicians, and–

"Connie!" He cheered, waving at the singer.

The singer twirled atop the stage, pink dress swirling around her knees. He wove his way through the crowd, quickly greeting the attendees and bidding 'see you laters' as he worked his way to the stage. Once there, he leapt into the air and drifted to the stage floor, arms open. Still floating, Connie barrelled into him with an excited whoop. They tumbled to the stage and laughed as the musicians shifted gears to accommodate the sudden lack of singing.

The drummer picked up the pace and the guitarist followed suit. It wasn't long until the pianist joined the improvisation of the melody, mimicking the chords of the lyrics.

Warmth embraced him and he returned the gesture. "Sorry I'm late!"

Connie pecked him on the lips, shivering lightly from the coldness clinging to the fabric. She held the microphone carefully away from them.

"Hey, it's okay!" She pulled away and grinned, pointing to the hastily wrapped box as she shouted over the speakers. "I'm guessing this is why?"

He flushed. "Well, I wanted it to be perfect."

"Aw, Steven," Connie ruffled his hair, leaning close to be heard. "You know I'll love it."

He batted her aside, shouting. "Yeah, well I'm gonna put it with the others. That okay?"

"Of course!"

He backed up a bit then sprinted forwards, letting the momentum carry him above the crowd. He rolled mid-air and waved a temporary farewell to the best girlfriend ever. His weight shifted with gravity until he summoned resistance and the crowd parted as he lightly nudged his way to the ground from above.

Steven made his way back through the dancers. The blasting music quieted slightly behind him but the sound had dulled his hearing. Back in the lobby, he made his way past the refreshments and to the designated gift table. Approaching the crowded table prompted him to pause. Gifts towered high on the clothed surface and some even circled the floor around the table's legs.

He hesitated. Where to put it? He glanced at the wrapped box. Just shoving other gifts aside wasn't right, but neither was putting such a fragile gift on the floor. Absently, he bit his lip. He shifted, scanning the room. Where…? Oh! He spotted folded chairs lined along the wall by the exit. _That could work_. He shuffled over and grabbed one from the row. Quickly tugging it free, he carried the chair.

It was then an unfamiliar fusion fell into step beside him. "Y-you're _the_ Steven Universe, right?"

He craned his neck up to meet the tall, yellow stranger. "Uh, yeah! And you are?"

"Oh! Right. Sorry, still new to this." Four yellow arms gestured at herself. "We're–I'm–Sunstone, I think. We–I just wanted to thank you."

He was no stranger to starstruck fans, but now? At a birthday party? A little odd. But nothing he wasn't used to. He stopped by the designated table. "Oh! Sure. It's really thanks to my friends I was able to save the galaxy 'n' all."

"Oh, not that." Orange colored yellow skin. "I found your TubeYou post. The one with you and Garnet talking about fusion? Well, it inspired me to…to try this fusion thing."

_Ohhh_. Not so strange, then. He unfolded the chair. Gems who first tried fusing with one another they cared for tended to reach out to him, either through the internet with comments or in person if they were touring the town. Despite his efforts, the concept of fusion still faced stigma in gem-kind. Hatred that had been ingrained over the course of thousands of years wasn't easy to erase in the span of seven years.

"I'm glad." He offered a smile, voice pitched louder than necessary to be heard over the flatness in his ears. Dang, that music was loud. "It's hard to break old beliefs. So it's great you are trying! Fusion is totally okay. You look great, by the way."

The orange faded back to yellow as the fusion relaxed. "Thank you. I just…needed to hear that."

"Of course!" He tucked the gift against the backrest of the chair. "It takes a lot of courage to reach out."

He was about to bid the gem farewell to shed the winter clothes and rejoin Connie, when the floor abruptly _rolled_. Gems, humans, and refreshments alike toppled to the ground. Silence fell other than a faint buzzing. Vibrations scattered up his calves as he staggered to his feet. _What just happened?_

"Everyone okay?" He straightened, checking the crowd.

Affirmative groans answered him. Briefly, he peeked into auditorium to confirm they were safe. Zeroing on the stage, he saw Connie was already on her feet and checking her bandmates. Reassured she had it handled, he hurried outside.

His jaw dropped. "What is _that?_"

Pink was the first thing he registered. The whole thing was pink. Though it was far away, and probably right in front (_or on top of, _his brain unhappily supplied) his house. From this distance, it looked like some sort of giant…needle? There was liquid in the device if the giant bubbles were any indication. But then what was it for? And why was it here?

"Better check it out." He mumbled. As he took off, he rifled through his jeans pocket for his phone and dialed the group.

Garnet answered the call first, face framed with Connie behind her picking dancers off the floor. "Steven. Report."

Pearl's face split the screen as she picked up. She too was surrounded by attendees of the party, Sheena and his dad's worried faces visible in the corners. "Steven? You okay?"

Bismuth divided the screen into third where she shared it with Lapis and Peridot. "Steven! What happened?"

Amethyst was last to answer, her background briefly showing Bismuth's back as she ran past the three and out the door. "C'mon guys! It's outside. Steven, where are you?"

"Heading towards it!" He answered. "I think it's in front of the house!"

"Or on it." Amethyst grouched. "And we _just _renovated."

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded. "Not the time. What is it?"

"An injector, it looks like." Garnet adjusted her star-shaped visor. "But for what, I can't tell. My vision is…unclear."

"Weird." Steven continued to run, adrenaline giving him strength. "Well, Come to the house when you can. Amethyst–"

"Here!" A shoulder bumped his waist. At his side and eating rocks was Amethyst. "You're _way _outta shape."

Gravel fell from her mouth as Garnet appeared to his other side. "Less talking. More running."

He laughed, winded already, as Pearl slid into step on Amethyst's side. He checked his phone but everyone had hung up. She explained. "The other three are helping Connie calm the crowd. After that, they'll be on their way."

Steven relaxed slightly. "Good to know."

Urgency helped him resist the need to rest. He needed to keep running and not stop until they were there. They raced along the beach. The injector steadily loomed closer. His heart pounded until _finally_ they arrived. Towering in front of their house (_not on top, thankfully_) was the massive device. They halted in front of it, craning their necks to study the strange thing.

It was then a shadow sprung from the top of the device and landed further down the tilted surface. "Well well well _well_." The stranger spoke, close enough to finally discern. Pink spiked pigtails, dark pink clothing, and an upside down _pink_ heart. Already he had a bad feeling about this. "Lemme get a look at the menagerie."

As the stranger continued to talk, his suspicions were only confirmed. He hurried forwards to calm her but she cut him off. Her leg snapped forwards, like rubber, and kicked him in the face. The _face_! Been awhile since anyone had it out for him. But _dang_ if that didn't hurt.

As he picked himself off the snow, the stranger launched herself off the injector for attack and proceeded to absolutely _slaughter _them. He knew he was rusty, but _damn _if he didn't realize just how badly his skills had fallen to the wayside. With ease, she tossed him and the others around, playing with them as if they were dolls. She plucked them off the ground and juggled them, singing a looney tune all the while.

It wasn't until she bounced to the top of the device and he had a chance to _breathe _and ask Pearl who the heck she was that everything unraveled. From malicious roughhousing to outright _murderous intent,_ the unfamiliar gem revealed a blinding, sparking scythe.

She continued to sing but her voice had dropped into a heavier and faster melody. It was hard to focus on the words when she was throwing them against one another, but with her hands off him, he caught a few lines.

"_Lives on the line, winner takes all. Ready or not, let's begin!"_

She twirled the audibly sizzling weapon like a harmless baton: effortless and fast. The gem launched herself off the injector, voice spiking with wild notes, and continued to toy with them. She kicked him aside and bounced away, easily swirling the weapon as the Crystal Gems followed after her. He got to his knees, shaking his head, and spotted her wind elastic limbs around the injector before releasing like a rubber-band. She snapped forwards, boosted with building momentum, and spun her scythe.

Too fast for his friends to react, the stranger sliced through their forms. Instantly, they poofed. Their gems clattered to the snow covered sand. He struggled upright, rushing forwards. The stranger crunched the ground in front of him, blocking the way.

She reared her scythe, too quick to dodge, and seared his skin. He yelled, pink lighting his veins. Light flared from the center of his stomach, his gem glowing wildly. He flinched as the other continued strike against him, the pink veins scrawling worse across his body as she did so.

It wasn't until he finally managed to grab the blade, hands burning all the while, and physically haul it out of her grip and to the side did he get the chance to go to his friends. They were still in their gems. When he tried to summon a bubble, it promptly popped. Not having time for a meltdown, he gathered the four gems into his hold.

A pink glove snaked around his waist, followed by a pink arm. The limb tightened fast, forcing him to drop the gems. He struggled to collect them once more but was flung aside. He skidded through the snow, some sliding down his collar. The cold jolted down his spine and he hastily shook it out.

The stranger sneered. "For _savior of the universe, _you are _nothing." _Steven bristled and she cackled, harsh and loud. "Let's play another game, shall we? How 'bout keep away?"

She reached for his friends. He jerked. "No!"

They soared through the air as she juggled once more. He sprinted forwards, intending to barrel into her, but she side-stepped. His chest heaved. He growled.

"Give them back."

"That's not the point of the game."

"This isn't a game!"

She rolled her eyes. "It is if I say so, _Steven."_

He reared back. The venom in her tone was _lethal_. A fist soared his way and he took the chance. Pink gloves wrapped around the pink limb and he hung on tight as she reeled her wrist back in. He gasped as the sudden force knocked wind from his lungs. Her body snapped back into place and his nose cracked against her upside down gem.

He dropped to the ground, groaning. She jeered and he forced himself upright. As he reached for his friends, she danced away.

He growled. "Give them _back!"_

"Are you a broken record?" The stranger smacked him. "I don't like to play with broken _toys_."

"We aren't–" She plucked him from the snow and shook him. He wriggled. A growl rumbled in his throat as he tried to summon power only for it to fizzle out of existence.

"You want your little friends back? Fine!" The gem spat. "But they won't be who you remember."

Before he could ask, she hurled them in one direction and him in the other. Snow snuck beneath his clothing as he rolled among it. Only when he slowed to a stop did he haul himself back up once more, practically dizzy from the constant change in gravity. The stranger had vanished. He hurried to track down his scattered companions.

Bismuith, Lapis, and Peridot curved around the hill and into view. Tiredly, he waved them over. Lapis flew to his side and checked him over. Bismuith and Peridot followed after. Once confirmed he was (mostly) unharmed, they set to searching for the Crystal Gems. Along the way, he filled them in. They didn't recognize any heart-shaped gems. Just who had attacked them?

His skin crawled. He glanced around the area. No one was around other than his friends. The enemy had long since left. So why was he still so uneasy? Other than for obvious, giant, most likely deadly device reasons?

After awhile, they found the four poofed ones. They retreated into the house and tried to regroup. As he fussed over his friends laying atop the table, Peridot wandered off. Judging by the smell of hot chocolate, she was heating some up with the coffee machine. Lapis lounged on the couch while Bismuith stood beside him. The front door creaked open and he flinched. Luckily, it was only his father. No vengeful gem to be found.

"Dad?" He prompted the bundle of fabric.

"Know what's goin' on, Schtu-ball?"

Once more, Steven explained what he knew. By the time he finished, Peridot had presented the hot chocolate and his dad had shed the winter clothing. Luckily, Pearl's gem floated and glowed, steadily taking shape. Huh. The shell shape was new.

"Please identify yourself."

The group stayed silent, exchanging puzzled stares. It was his dad who spoke first. Still, Pearl solidified, taking on a new form. His heart lifted. And then she spoke.

"How do you, my Um Greg Universe?"

Everything went downhill from there.

The rest of his family reformed shortly after that, all memories wiped. It was like–like–

"They've been reset." Peridot explained, awed and fascinated all at once.

"Oh boy." His dad grimaced.

"How–" Steven tugged on his hair. "How do we _fix_ this?"

"No game is fun without _rules." _Laughter, faint but growing in volume, rolled through the room. "So I'll give you a _hint."_

The unfamiliar gem crawled through a window, all rubber limbs and spiral eyes. Promptly, Steven jumped in front of the group to defend but his shield sparked out of sight as soon as he summoned it. Bismuith took the lead.

"Who are you?" She shifted her hand into a double-sided hammer.

Behind them, Pearl's voice spoke up. "Strange. Why is a Spinel here? As a matter of fact," she paused. "Why are all these gems here? Something is clearly wrong."

The unfamiliar gem, Spinel, cackled. "What'd I tell you, Steven? Not_ who you remember, _are they?"

He bristled, peering around Bismuith's bulk. "What'd you do to them?"

"La la la!" Spinel sang. "Already gave you a hint. Don't tell me you're too _stupid_ to figure the rest out." With that she breezed out of the house, faint squeaking sounds following her leave.

After that, the unnerved group put their heads together. They brainstormed how to return their friends to normal. They didn't have time for doubt, not with the wild gem still on the loose. He hurried to piece together his friends memories. Hurried to return his family to normal. It took hours, especially whenever Spinel appeared to jeer at him or just watch, but he steadily gained progress.

It wasn't until he had almost restored Garnet's memories along the snow covered beach did everything fall apart once more.

"You married one another here, don't you remember?" He prompted them, gesturing towards the sea and pointedly ignoring the massive device looming beside them. "You loved each other so much to stage a wedding!"

Garnet started to speak, slight recognition lighting her eyes. "I think–"

The sound of a rubber band stretching sent his heart plummeting. Pink darkened his vision as a solid force ensnared his waist and gravity fell away. Worried voices called for him.

The gloved hand pulled away from his eyes. He craned his neck up to see Spinel studying the Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet with a stoney expression.

"They are your friends." She stated, eerily monotone. "You care for them."

"Of course I do!" He wriggled against the tight hold.

"Enough to restore their memories, I see."

Amethyst and Pearl readied their weapons while Garnet, still a paint splattered mixture of red and blue, looked on with confusion.

"Let him go!" Amethyst cracked her whip, visibly agitated.

"You care for them." Spinel repeated. He twisted just enough to see her lips stretch into a deranged smile. "You care _a_ _lot."_

This time, he hesitated to respond. Turns out, he didn't need to.

"So much _love_ to go around," she giggled, hauntingly distorted. "Wouldn't you say, _Steven?_"

He shifted, uncomfortable. What was she getting at? The grip tightened. He winced.

"But _why,"_ She chirped, her arm winding tight enough he couldn't breathe. "Why share so much love _at all?_"

"Because," he wheezed. He studied his family through a closing eye. "They're my friends."

"Oh ho _ho,"_ Blackness spotted his vision. "Friends, _huh? _Well well well _well _why have so many friends? Why not just _one_ _best friend?"_

"What…?" Over the blood roaring in his ears, he could hear faint yelling. "…saying?"

"I'm _saying._" Her voice pitched loud, too loud. "You don't need them anymore. You _have me instead."_

He would've blacked out had she not loosened her hold just in time. Dimly, he realized Amethyst and Pearl were charging towards them. Spinel coiled her legs into springs and launched them up and away. He was too incoherent to figure out where they were going. Heat flooded his face and he blearily realized they had entered the house before light surrounded them and he was somewhere completely different. She shuffled him around until he was pinned against what seemed to be a pillar overwhelmed by vines. A garden? Where were they?

He shook his head and croaked. "…Spinel?"

"I'll make you a deal, Steven." Teeth bared themselves in a mockery of a smile. He tensed as she continued. "I'll turn off the injector–"

He brightened, head slowly clearing as he inhaled. "Real–"

"–I won't even kill your friends if–"

_If? _He swallowed against the rising lump of fear in his throat.

"–_if _you agree to _never_ leave my side."

* * *

**Notes: Haven't seen the movie but listened to the entire soundtrack and saw more than enough clips to string together the story. Promptly felt inspired for unhealthy Spinel x Steven angst during the song Other Friends. Final push to scribbling something was due to the AO3 fic Winner Takes All by incestly.**

**Otherwise, this is as far as I got before losing steam. Didn't know where to go next with this particular story. Thanks for reading either way! Might scribble another one-shot. Might not. Who knows?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Positively Malicious Part 2

**Universal Crimes Summary:** _Unfinished one-shots or unrelated story ideas starring adult!Steven. Majority will prolly be angsty and dark. Definitely will have Spinel as a creepy villain. Prolly will involve kidnapping and one-sided Spinel x adult!Steven. Poor guy can't catch a break._

* * *

**ch. 2 Summary**: _By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. When the vengeful gem storms Beach City with weapons at the ready, she easily overwhelms the Crystal Gems. While Steven struggles to heal his friends, Spinel taunts and teases. But, watching him care for them sends her into a jealous spiral. It isn't long before jealousy turns into obsession. And obsession…into possession. Steven doesn't know it, but he isn't just on a time limit to save his friends and the planet from Spinel, but to save himself as well__._

**Warnings**: Minor violence, angst, abuse, kidnapping, possessive behavior, one-sided relationship, unhealthy attachments.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Positively Malicious Part 2**

There were so many questions. He hesitated, his brain feeling like cotton had stuffed itself within his skull. The lack of oxygen made it hard to think. Coiled vines dug into his back, the pressure hard even through his thick pink jacket. The one arm still pining him to the pillar was just a touch too tight. He settled with the most pressing thought.

"…why?" His voice wavered.

Spinel cracked her head back and _laughed_. When she calmed enough to face him, her pupils were shaped like spirals. "Didn't I tell you, _Steven? _We're gonna be best friends from now on! And best friends _never_ leave each other!"

He wanted to scream. The crazed glint in her eyes was unsettling. _Best friends?_ His heart lodged itself in his throat. Even if he wanted to scream, it felt like he couldn't even speak at the moment. So Spinel spoke for him.

She grasped him by the chin and moved his jaw, mimicking his voice with a deep one of her own. "'I'd love love _love_ to be your best friend, Spinel! We'll have _so_ much fun together! I don't need anyone except for you, Spinel!'"

She released his jaw, posing with the now free hand over her gem and pitched her voice to its normal range. "Aww, Steven! That's _so _sweet of you! I couldn't agree more! We'll have a blast here: all by ourselves in the garden!"

A palm snaked back to his chin. He watched, dumbstruck, as she used him as a puppet for a one-sided conversation. "'Oh! But _Spinel!'"_ She cooed, "the garden needs a lot of love! Just look how overgrown it's gotten!'"

The hand snapped to shade her eyes, theatrically scanning the area. She gasped. "You're right, Steven! It _has_ gotten bad! But don't worry! We'll fix it up real good! Just wait right here, okay?"

The arm atop her head stretched to the side and something snapped. He glanced over to see her palm gathering–

"Vines?" He croaked. "Why–"

"Silly!" She laughed as the limb unfastened around him. "I know you'll miss me while I'm gone! So just wait here with these, okay? They'll be just like a hug from me! Heh heh heh!"

His weight shifted as his feet touched the ground. Immediately, he stumbled to the side only for pink and green to blur around him. In a flurry of activity, he was pinned once more to the pillar with the previous vines digging into his back harder than before.

"Spinel!" He wheezed.

"Pretend it's an _extra tight _hug." Her grin took a maniacal edge. "So you don't forget me, _okay? _Just wait _right here_!"

Before he could respond, she bounced to the warp pad. He strained against his bindings but with his powers out of commission, he was helpless. Light erupted and she was gone. His chest heaved. With the vines digging into his torso and stomach, it was almost painful to breathe. Still, he wriggled and writhed and did everything he could until he sagged with exhaustion. Some of the fabric ripped with the movement.

The day had been long and stressful. He had spent the entirety rushing from one place to another, fighting the crazy gem, then restoring his friends to normal only for the wild gem to up and take him somewhere completely unfamiliar. Now? Now he was pinned to a pillar in what looked like an overgrown garden. The only light-source was the dim glow of the warp pad to his right and the faintly glowing pink pedestal to his left.

Just where the heck was he? And why did Spinel even want him? To be her friend? But this–this wasn't how friends were supposed to treat each other! Just, what…? What was going _on?_

Time crawled forwards. As his eyes adjusted, he could see more of how the vegetation had taken over the place. Tall pillars were encircled with vines, moss, and leaves. The occasional flower could be noticed emerging from unwieldy bushes and a butterfly or two drifted past him. Amidst the dimly lit grass, he could spot faint traces of pavement. The darkness almost felt like it was closing in on him and he zeroed focus on watching the few butterflies he could see drift into the light before fluttering back into darkness further away.

He didn't know how long he stood there, waiting. It must have only been hours, though. Because his throat had dried, his stomach growled, and he _really _needed to use the restroom. He wriggled in discomfort.

"…Spinel?" He called despite knowing she couldn't be around. "Spinel!"

It was as if his voice had summoned her. Light shot upwards from the warp pad to reveal the source of his problems. From the distance, she called his name and bounced her way towards him.

"See? You didn't have to wait long at _all!"_

"Let me go, Spinel!" He pulled against the vines, wincing as they dug even deeper into the stitches of his jacket and tore the fabric.

She pouted, standing over him. "Aw but you already agreed to be my playmate, remember?"

"What? No!" He wriggled. "Just–let me go!"

"No," she jabbed a finger against the vines, right below his gem and he _whined._ "What was that for?"

"I have to–" He flushed. Obviously gems had never heard of bathrooms before. They didn't have the need. Naturally Spinel would have no clue why he was fidgeting in place, sweating buckets. "–do something. Alone!"

"What?" Spinel cocked her head, expression curling into a thunderous scowl. "What could you possibly need to do _without me_?"

He groaned but resigned himself to explaining. Maybe that would prompt her to at least untie the vines so he'd have the chance…

"Restroom. I need to use the restroom."

"You need to rest?"

"Bathroom." He tried.

"You need to _bathe?"_

He tried not to whimper. This was so embarrassing. "Potty." At her blank stare he tried once more. "I need to _pee."_

She continued to frown.

"It's like–It's a human thing! I'm half human! I need to–" His expression twitched. "It's gross! And smells! So if you just let me go–"

Her darkening expression was an answer all its own.

"Fine! Then at least untie me!"

She waited a few moments, amusing herself with his struggles, before she finally unfastened the vines and he bolted. Towards the warp pad. She screeched and before he knew it, he was wrapped up once more in pink limbs and struggling for something to say.

"You lied to me!" She shrieked. "You said you wouldn't leave!"

"I did not!" He winced as she pressed against his lower stomach. "There's no bathrooms here!"

That prompted her to pause. Still suspicious. But at least she loosened her death grip.

"…what do bathrooms entail?"

After a long, painful explanation of toilets, sinks, soap, and bodily functions, Spinel had finally led him to a corner of the garden to relieve himself. She refused to let him leave her sight, though, and kept a firm hand on his shoulder. She was utterly fascinated by the process. It was _humiliating._ His face was probably a permanent shade of red.

After that, she had hauled him back towards the pedestal. Without the pressure bearing down on him, he was able to think a bit more. Though his body ached from the bruises and his stomach was rumbling, he tried to focus on his powers as Spinel fastened him to another pillar with vines. She chattered away, not needing his input.

It was hard to focus whenever she touched him. He couldn't help but flinch, expecting a rough smack from the volatile gem. She kept going, never losing steam. And it didn't seem like she intended to stop anytime soon, either. His thoughts drifted and his head lolled forwards. Just how late was it? She must've realized he hadn't said a word because the white noise slowed.

A beat passed. She said something but he wasn't listening. He blinked fast. The grass blurred around his feet. Her voice floated over him, loud and rough.

Then his temple thumped against stone and he was blinking at the warp pad instead of the ground. His cheek burned. A pained groan slipped free. Gloved fingers curled around his jaw and yanked him forwards. He grunted. _Ow._

"Pay attention!"

The words crystallized into clarity. Did she just slap him? His stomach took a moment to gurgle. Her grip tightened as the sound shifted into a rumbling growl. He shifted, uncomfortable, and tried to see beyond her snarling expression.

"Focus!"

He forced his eyes open. "Whaddya want me to say?"

She huffed. "Let's play a game."

He groaned low in the back of his throat. "Aren't you done yet? Can't I go home now?"

_"No!"_ The fanged snarl was enough of a shock to wake him further. "No," she composed herself. "We're gonna play touch and go."

"Wha?"

The vines unraveled around him. He staggered under his own weight, blood flowing through his limbs and setting them on pins and needles. He winced. His legs almost buckled beneath him from the pain. Roughly, she touched his shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" She giggled, all sunshine and rainbows before bounding out of sight.

He shook his head. _Focus._ This was his chance! He skimmed his gaze away from the pink pedestal, beyond the overgrown shrubbery, along the hidden path, straight to–

The warp pad.

He threw himself into a run, stumbling over his booted feet. _Damnit_. How long had he been tied up? His body felt so heavy and his muscles sluggish. It was like he'd rather lay down and crash instead of run wide awake to freedom. His toes snagged on exposed roots but he kept going. He was so close to the warp pad. So close and yet so far. He didn't have the foresight to realize forcing a loud "here I come" would've bought him seconds. Just a few seconds. But he would've made it in time.

Rubber limbs smacked down in front of him and suddenly Spinel's furious face was shoved into his own. His weight reared back, skidding to a halt and promptly toppling to the ground. He offered a sheepish smile. His gaze skittered to the warp pad behind her.

"I'm not _stupid_." Her fangs gnashed dangerously close to his nose. "So fine! We won't play. Not until you follow the _rules._"

"Wha-what rules?" He scooted back and to the side, hoping to edge towards the warp. But she blocked his path.

"My rules, don't you remember? The ones where you never leave my side,_ best friend_."

"That's not gonna work, Spinel." His jacket snagged against a shrub's branch, halting his movements. "Real friends don't–don't do this to each other!"

Laughter shook her frame. "Really, now. Is _that_ what they told you? The same ones who were friends with _Pink Diamond?"_ A sneer wiped away any trace of humor. "Don't you know she lied to you? Lied to you all? She got to have it all, didn't she? Her little colony, her little friends, even her own _son."_ She spat the words like venom. "Oh ho ho _ho,_ she got everything _she wanted_, didn't she?"

"What are you–?"

"Oh but that's not _all_, isn't it?" Her cheeks stretched into an eerie grin, pupils blowing into chaotic spirals. "_She_ never had to wait for anyone, did she? _She _never had to listen to anyone, did she? She never played the fool. Oh no no _no,_ it was _always_ someone else, wasn't it? _Huh?_ I was the fool, wasn't I? _Wasn't I?"_

At some point, fists had grabbed him by the jacket collar and shook him wildly. "Sp–spin–spinel!" She ripped him from the branch and up into the air.

"Not this time!" She shrieked. "I won't be the fool. _Not this time."_

_"Spinel!"_ Past the ringing in his ears, he managed to cry out. "Just talk to me!"

_"Talk?" _And then she was back in his face, all fangs and pupils. "You want to talk? Okay. Fine! We'll do more than _talk_."

The next couple of minutes passed in a blur. She spat a melody with a wild and loose tune. Swung him around like they were dancing but he couldn't keep up. So she fastened vines to his wrists and vines to his ankles and played him like a puppet. Her puppetry was strung above and around the pillars leading all the way to her fingers. All she had to do was shift those fingers and his limbs moved with her. They danced, if it could even be called that. He struggled against the bindings as she danced to her own beatboxing.

It wasn't until she began singing the lyrics to a jaunty melody, all rough edges and rage, that he let her pull him along. She was finally talking. Maybe she'd give him a clue as to what was going on.

"That's right, haven't you heard? I'm not new on the scene. I'm the jester in her court who got played so mean. She called me her best friend, or so the story goes. But don't you know? Oh, don't you know? The liar knows! I played her new game and was told to wait. And boy did I wait. I waited for her! Can you believe that I really believed? That she would one day come back and be there for me? Argh, my!"

Spinel flung him away. He tumbled through the sky, head over heels. She launched herself after him, continuing the song. Steadily, he pieced the lyrics together. She had been one of his mother's gems. Presumably abandoned by her in this overgrown garden. When? He didn't know. But it had to have been a long time ago. Maybe when she got earth? _Oh, yeah_. Yellow and Blue had assigned her the first colony she ever had. But why did his mother leave her behind? That, neither of them knew.

Spinel continued to spit rhymes and sling words. She kept him flying mid-air: always throwing him higher whenever he started to fall. It wasn't until she finally deflated like a spent balloon, tears running parallel to her mascara marks, did she let him crash with gravity.

Only, he didn't land on cement.

His stomach smacked against what seemed to be a solid surface. But the surface caved around his weight and liquid rushed up his nose and into his mouth, shooting straight down. It was cold. _So cold_. The belly flop forced wind out of his lungs and a startled scream ripped itself free of his throat. Thick, heavy darkness swirled around him as he struggled to find the surface. But down was up and up was down and he was so _confused_.

He didn't know how long he was in there. Didn't know how long he couldn't breathe. Couldn't see. Couldn't _think. _Did he black out? He didn't know. But his body was numb and he couldn't even manage another scream. And then the darkness _moved_.

Something glided through the cold and latched onto the back of his jacket. Dimly, he was aware of motion. Rising, rising. Until the temperature changed and warmth flowed around him and suddenly he could _breathe again._

His chest heaved. Instinct had him coughing his lungs free of water. His throat burned. His stomach sloshed with too much nasty, moss-water and no sustenance. His head pulsed and he struggled to breathe. Someone was talking at him but he couldn't hear the words. It was still cold. _So cold_.

"–with you?" The voice spat.

His teeth chattered. Water spilled down his cheeks and he couldn't tell if it was tears or not. "C-cold." He managed. "S-so cold."

Something snaked around him, squeezing his water-logged form. He wheezed, shaking hard.

"–old?" Someone said.

"C-c-cold." A violent shudder rolled through him.

The snake coiled tighter before loosening. Dimly, he was aware of pink around him. The limbs were still looped around him but loosely. _Think_. He forced frozen limbs to move. He needed to get _out _of the cold clinging around him. He struggled to peel off the layers. The weight of the gem's stare unsettled him all the while. His shoulder caught within the jacket and he couldn't move it enough to be free.

Warmth seeped through the fabric. A beat passed before his arms were freed. Off went the jacket and soon his shirt. Then went his boots and jeans. But when fingers curled around his boxers, he squeaked a protest.

"N-not th-that." He shivered and clutched the waistband. "L-leave that on."

Spinel shot him a look.

"P-please?"

Brightening considerably, she left it in place. With his clothing tossed to the side, she wrapped her limbs around him. The warmth was welcome. But not enough. His teeth continued to chatter.

"B-blanket." He stammered. "My bl-blanket."

A growl reverberated within her chest. "Absolutely not."

"C-cold." He tried. "Will get s-sick."

"Sick?"

He shook his head and folded into a tighter ball, desperate for warmth. They stayed like that for a moment: him shivering violently and her rubbing gloves along his bare arms. Only when an involuntary whimper escape did she huff.

"This better not be a trick." She muttered and untangled herself from him.

He whined as the cold flooded his senses. Cracking open his eyes, he saw the gem stalking away. Why was she leaving? Did she plan to let him die here? He whimpered and curled in on himself.

Minutes or hours could've passed. He couldn't tell. He wasn't even sure if he was awake the whole time. Only when something wrapped around him did he stop shivering. The smell of Pearl's favorite dish-liquid soap used as laundry detergent? The tightness of one of Amethyst's hugs? Garnet's soft hands stroking his hair? He relaxed.

Sleep came easy after that.

* * *

**Notes: Ah yes, the angst. How it fuels my soul.**

**Made a Stevinel Discord. The link is over on AO3 since FFNet doesn't like links. Quite a few people have already joined! Feel free to hop on over.**

**Thank you to those who have read, fav/followed, or reviewed! It encourages me to scribble more!**


	3. Positively Malicious Part 3

**Universal Crimes Summary:** _Unfinished one-shots or unrelated story ideas starring adult!Steven. Majority will prolly be angsty and dark. Definitely will have Spinel as a creepy villain. Prolly will involve kidnapping and one-sided Spinel x adult!Steven. Poor guy can't catch a break._

* * *

**ch. 3 Summary**: _By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. When the vengeful gem storms Beach City with weapons at the ready, she easily overwhelms the Crystal Gems. While Steven struggles to heal his friends, Spinel taunts and teases. But, watching him care for them sends her into a jealous spiral. It isn't long before jealousy turns into obsession. And obsession…into possession. Steven doesn't know it, but he isn't just on a time limit to save his friends and the planet from Spinel, but to save himself as well__._

**Notes: At this rate, I'm gonna convert this into its own FF post. Geeze.**

**Warnings**: Minor violence, angst, abuse, kidnapping, possessive behavior, one-sided relationship, unhealthy attachments, Stockholm Syndrome.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Positively Malicious Part 3**

He woke to fog in his head and snot in his nose. Brown eyes blinked against blurry grit. He shifted to rub them only to feel resistance. Blearily, he checked the source and found something…green? Green wrapped around his wrists. It took him a few seconds to rummage past the haze to realize a vine had been fastened like rope around both wrists and one end trailed away to…

Steven followed the trail to see the vine had been tied around a pillar. The same one he once had his torso strapped to yesterday. Or at least he thought it was yesterday. How long had he been out? The sun was up and he could clearly see his surroundings now.

Other than crumbling pillars, overgrown bushes, and a pond with a human-shape outlined by algae, there wasn't much to see. _So that's where I almost drowned, _he mused. _Great. _At least his clothes had been hung to dry along a makeshift clothesline with vines.

He jolted. "_My clothes?!"_

Fabric rubbed against his skin. A glance down revealed a blanket had been wrapped snugly around him. When–? When did that get there? Last night was a blur of pain and cold. So when…?

He swallowed and shoved the thought aside. As far as he could tell, Spinel had wandered off and he was alone. His empty stomach made itself known as he shifted. It growled and he flinched as pain shot through him. He hadn't eaten in…how long now? His throat was parched once more. _The only good thing about almost drowning,_ he groused. _Is that I got some water._

_Nasty water_, though, judging by the lingering taste in his mouth. Or that might have had to do with what had to be a developing cold. His temples throbbed as he moved. Sweat pooled down the back of his neck. A cough tickled his throat and he sneezed.

"Ugh, _great."_

How were his friends? Were they okay? Hopefully Spinel had turned off the injector. Or if not then maybe his friends had managed to destroy it. Or move it somehow. Last he remembered, Pearl and Amethyst had regained their memories. At least Garnet would've figured out what to do. But she… She wouldn't be of help. She didn't remember anything. At all.

Didn't remember him_._

Unbidden, tears pooled beneath his eyes. A pang shot through his heart and he sniffled. He missed them so much. Absently, he sank deeper into the blanket. A quick inhale brought forth the faint smell of roses. _Pearl._ Pearl always did love the smell of roses. Absently, he hummed a sad tune. But the coarseness in his throat worsened and he stopped.

He coughed. He needed to escape. His gaze flicked to his visibly dry clothes. He needed to go home. Sick or not, he had to try. So long as Spinel wasn't here, he had a chance. Right?

His legs shook as he tried to stand. Faded fabric pooled by his feet. The vine around his wrist pulled taut and he winced. A few tugs proved futile so he tried harder. His arms shook from the effort and he scowled.

"C'mon…" he grumbled, voice hoarse. _"C'mon."_

He tried to throw himself backwards but really only managed to shift his weight back and collapse. His chest caved as he hacked out a series of coughs. Snot dripped down his nose and he couldn't stop a frustrated whine.

"This is so–" he tugged weakly against the vines. "–unfair!"

Things had been going so _well_. Before Spinel showed up, things were _perfect._ Why did that change? Why did his mom have to leave him to deal with all her baggage? It. Wasn't. _Fair._

A flare of anger gave him the strength to gnaw on the foliage. He grimaced whenever a thorn dug into his gums. Thankfully, though, there were no thorns digging into his wrists. It was almost as if any parts that could have hurt him were on the outer part of it. Not the inside. But that couldn't be right. Spinel wouldn't have bothered to hand-pick the thorns off before tying him up, would she?

"What's her deal, anyway?" He mumbled, letting himself slide bonelessly to the hard grass. "Did she really wait for mom here…all this time?"

Empathy flickered within him. His mom had done a lot of shady things, he knew that. But to be that cruel? To purposefully abandon and forget about someone? That…that wasn't fair either.

He sighed, gently pulling the blanket back around him. At least Spinel had the kindness to follow his request. She could've just let him die from hypothermia, after all.

"I should try talking to her…"

Maybe there was a chance to reason with her. Just maybe? He wouldn't know unless he tried. His stomach groaned. But maybe some food first. _Yeah_. Food would be nice. He leaned against the pillar he was tied to, letting his mind drift. The more he slept, the faster he would recover. Hopefully.

Light flashed. "Oh, _Steven, _I'm _home!"_ Spinel sang, drawing out the vowels.

"Spinel," he croaked. "Spinel, hey."

He offered a weak smile as she rubber-band launched herself to his side. The sight of a familiar take out bag prompted him to perk. _Big Donut?_

"Is that–?"

"I've been studying human behavior," she grinned. "And apparently you need something called 'food' to survive, correct-a-mundo?"

"Yeah…?" His stomach took a moment to growl as he inhaled. _Cheeseburgers. And fries? _His mouth watered.

_"So,"_ she drawled. "I'll do something for you if you do something for me, okay, _best friend?"_

"Um." He swallowed. Maybe he should try talking now? He cleared his throat. _Better late than never_. "Listen, Spinel. I wanted to talk–"

She brightened like the only star in the sky. "Of course, Steven! What did you wanna talk about?"

He winced. "I just…wanted to try and understand what you went through with my mom and–" Her expression darkened and he hurried to add. "–And I understand that after what she put you through, you must be in a lot of pain."

Any trace of happiness wiped away as she snarled in his face. "You can't change the past, _Steven_." And then her expression cleared, sunny and blinding. "But you _can_ help me feel better, hmm?"

"But Spinel–"

_"Can it."_

"Spinel." He braved meeting the chaotic spirals of her eyes. "You can't keep doing this. You'll only hurt–"

"Do you want food," her voice was slow and deadly: like a shark circling its prey. "Or not?"

She jostled the bag and his determination wavered. "Spinel…C'mon, please," he tried once more but his voice was weak. "Hear me out?"

"It seems," her voice was threateningly calm. "You don't want to eat today."

She reached into the bag and pulled out what had to be a wrapped burger. The smell washed over him. He salivated as she slowly unwrapped the meal, tauntingly slow. His lip found its way into his mouth and he bit down, trying not to drool. She continued to examine the clearly hot meal with idle interest and he knew with a sinking feeling that she was playing with him. Her interest wasn't the food. It was watching him suffer.

"Spinel…" he breathed. "I won't survive if I don't eat."

"Shame." She hummed. "Then I guess you'll just die and become a full gem, won't you?"

"Spinel." His tone sharpened. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't a joke."

He recoiled. Panic flooded his veins as his heart hammered. She wouldn't–? She wasn't seriously thinking of killing him, was she? Her expression was solid as stone. Fear shot down his spine. Change the topic, change the topic, _change the_–

"Did you even pay for this?"

Just like that, the tension broke. Her cheeks stretched into a brilliant grin and she rolled backwards with a roaring laughter. "_Pay?_ The human in that building said something similar! You really _are_ a human! What does paying even mean, ha ha ha!"

Grappling with the sudden change in attitude, he struggled to shove aside the fear and keep her laughing. Maybe if he got on her good side, she'd open up? "Y-yeah? Humans kinda made this concept about money 'n' stuff."

"Money?" She straightened and tilted her head, pigtails bouncing like curious puppy-dog ears. "What's that?"

"It-it's…" he floundered. He was suddenly aware he was wearing nothing but a blanket and boxers. About to explain the concept of currency to a being from outerspace. _Man. _What was his life anymore? "Money is… It's like…" his face scrunched. "A pre-made agreement to a trade?"

"Oooh?" She placed the food to the side and flopped onto her stomach, kicking her legs high. "Go on."

He stammered the best explanation he could think of before his stomach growled. Unable to resist, he reached for the bag.

"Hey!" She slapped away his bound wrists. "Did I say you could eat?"

"N-no." He admitted, mind whirling. "But you, uh, you already _had _your turn with this food. It's only fair that I get a turn too, right?"

She scrutinized him. He offered a hopeful smile. She broke into a zany grin. "Alright, okay! I'll let you eat. But _only _if I get to feed you."

He paled. "Wha–?"

"I saw a couple o' humans feeding each other. It was the cutest thing, really. Looked like something _best friends _would do. _Don't you agree?_"

It might've been her tone. Or it could've been her posture. Maybe even the odd glint in the spiral shaped pupils. But something warned him that if he dared to refuse her command, she would either force-feed him (unpleasant) or let him starve to death (worse than unpleasant).

So he sank among the fabric, dipped his head, and sighed. "Okay."

Spinel squealed and scooted into his space. She rifled through the bag and pulled out the steadily cooling cheeseburger. After a quick correction that, no, he could _not_ eat the wrapper, she settled in front of him and offered the food.

Blushing a storm, he opened his mouth and she cooed. "You're so cute, Steven."

He averted his gaze but took a bite. She continued to 'ooh' and 'aw' as he took small but steady mouthfuls, desperately trying to finish to end the embarrassment while savoring the flavor at the same time. Too fast and too slow at the same time, he had finished the burger and fries.

His stomach grumbled, still not full. But at least he had finally eaten something. His mind felt clearer. Lighter. He straightened from the slouch. Spinel watched him, fascinated for some reason. Was eating really such a strange concept? Yeah, sure, gems didn't have to eat. But. But she said she had studied other humans, so… Watching people eat couldn't be that interesting. Could it?

"–ven, what'll we play now?" One arm coiled like a spring as she propped her cheek against a fist. The other snaked its way to his bound wrists. Pink fingers played with his own.

"Umm." He hummed, throat still sore but significantly better. He tried to tug his fingers free but her grip was solid. "Can't we just talk?"

"No, siree!" Her pupils rolled like googly eyes, complete with a clacking noise. "We already talked. So let's play!"

"Spinel…" Frustration creeped as he thoughts aligned. "Spinel, what about the injector?"

"What _about_ it?" The solid grip melded into iron.

He winced but pushed on. "What happened to my friends?"

"Friends?" It was like a switch had flipped. She was suddenly sickeningly sweet. "Oh, Steven. You don't have any friends."

Fear crawled along his spine. "What did you do to them? Did you stop the injector? What about the town? Or my _dad?_ What did–"

Her coiled arm snapped over his mouth, sealing it shut. "They're dead."

He froze. It was like he'd been punched. Had he been punched? He must've been punched. It felt like his world was ending. She pulled away but kept hold of his hand.

"…you're joking." His voice cracked. "That's not funny, Spinel."

She stayed silent: expression smooth like a stone. His breath hitched and his chest swelled with a cough. He choked on a sob. Were they all dead? His dad? Sadie? The Crystal Gems? The tourists and the mayor? The guy at the arcade? The–

"Please," he said. "Please tell me you're joking."

A beat passed. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Another beat. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. A third beat. Weakly, he tugged against the hold on his hand but he felt boneless and she wasn't budging.

"…why do you care so much?"

_"That's not an answer!"_ Despite the flare of anger, he continued to cry.

"How 'bout this," Languidly, Spinel leaned into his space until all he could see were her pupils. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me one too."

Steven reared back and spat. "This isn't–this isn't some _game!"_

She shrugged. "Oh well. Then you must not care enough about them to truly know what happened, yeah?"

He halted. Hope formed like a tight ball in the back of his throat. He couldn't breathe but he managed to choke words around the lump. "…I'll play."

_"Good."_ She purred, free hand curling around his cheek and wiping his tears. "You start."

His jaw worked soundlessly. He fought not to pull away from her touch. If there was a chance, even a slim one, he had to try. He had to _know._

"…sometimes…" the lump grew. Tears pooled as he drudged through the past. "Sometimes I wish…"

"Go on."

He swallowed. What to share? Would she hang whatever he shared over his head? Probably. So it couldn't be too bad, but… "Sometimes, I think…"

"Yes?"

He screwed his eyes shut. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't Pink Diamond's son. I've always–She–_she_ did _so many _things that I pay for. It's not–it's not _fair_ and I–I just–" he hiccuped, voice lowering to a whisper. "Sometimes I wish I'd never been born."

_That _wasn't what he meant to share_. Damnit. _Warmth wrapped around him, tight and reassuring. Drained, he collapsed into the hold and sobbed. Over the sound of his cries, he was vaguely aware of a soothing voice singing nonsense. He burrowed into what felt like a shoulder. _Spinel's shoulder._ And cried and cried and cried.

When he was finally able to stop and remember to _breathe,_ he was suddenly aware of the situation. And how crying into his captor's and probably friend-murderer's shoulder was _not a good idea._ He jolted like someone had shocked him and shoved his way out of the hold. It wasn't lost on him that Spinel _let _him pull away.

_She's in control._ The thought was unbidden but terrifying all the same. She held his survival in her hands. And potentially the lives of his friends and family.

"You shared a secret," Spinel took the time to look over his face. Probably blotchy with red, tear stains, and smeared with snot. Not a pretty sight. But she was fascinated. It was intense. He couldn't meet her gaze. "So I'll share one too."

She cupped a palm over her mouth and leaned forwards with a giggle. "I turned off the injector. Your planet and town are fine…"

He looked up, hope painfully obvious and heart in his throat.

"And it will stay that way if…_"_ her face split with a grin. _"If_ you are a good little playmate."

* * *

**Notes: Remember, there's a Discord for the Stevinel Ship! Feel free to join. The link is over on AO3 tho cause FFNet doesn't allow links.**

**Wolfspirit2996: Ta daa! Here's an update! Ha ha, thank you though for leaving a review! I'm glad you liked it.**

**pacmanboy10: Thank youuuu! I'll try to keep up the good work. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Positively Malicious Part 4

**Universal Crimes Summary:** _Unfinished one-shots or unrelated story ideas starring adult!Steven. Majority will prolly be angsty and dark. Definitely will have Spinel as a creepy villain. Prolly will involve kidnapping and one-sided Spinel x adult!Steven. Poor guy can't catch a break._

* * *

**ch. 4 Summary**: _By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. When the vengeful gem storms Beach City with weapons at the ready, she easily overwhelms the Crystal Gems. While Steven struggles to heal his friends, Spinel taunts and teases. But, watching him care for them sends her into a jealous spiral. It isn't long before jealousy turns into obsession. And obsession…into possession. Steven doesn't know it, but he isn't just on a time limit to save his friends and the planet from Spinel, but to save himself as well__._

**Notes: One day I will gonna convert this into its own FF post. One day.**

**Warnings**: Minor violence, angst, abuse, kidnapping, possessive behavior, one-sided relationship, unhealthy attachments, Stockholm Syndrome.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Positively Malicious Part 4**

_Playmate? _His heart dropped into his stomach. _This again?_

"Okay." He sagged. "Okay, fine. I'll be good."

She hummed. "Yeah, we'll see 'bout that. But that's a good start!" She bounced to her feet. "It's playtime!"

Steven looked down to his restrained wrists. _Well._ That and he was still only in his boxers with nothing but a blanket around him. _How could he–? _Hot pink blurred into pastel pink around him. In short order the vine fastened to the pillar was untied but his wrists were left bound. Fingers dung into his shoulders and hefted him to his feet. The blanket settled around his ankles and he blushed.

"C'mon!" She called, lightly letting him go. "Tag, you're it!"

Her limbs snapped back into place and she bounded away. This time, he had the foresight to shout.

"I'm gonna put my clothes on first, okay?"

She returned a cheery wave and he took the chance. Despite the way his legs practically vibrated from nerves, he managed to stumble his way to the vine-clothesline and fight his way into his pants. Unfortunately, his boots were still soggy. So he stayed barefoot. And his shirt? _Oh boy._ He wouldn't be able to slip it on with his wrists bound. He swallowed.

He'd need Spinel's help.

"Sp-spinel?" When she chirped a reply, he continued. "Um. Can–can you untie my wrists?" Elastic stretched and he hurried to explain. "_Because of my shirt._ I need to put my shirt on!"

Suddenly she was beside him. Curious and wide-eyed but harmless all the same. _For now, anyway._ After a quick study of the shirt and then his wrists, she let loose an exaggerated sigh. Pink whizzed across his vision before the vine fell away and he was shoved into his shirt then jacket. She bound his wrists once more and off she went.

He tried to chase her, really he did. But he was just so worn out. Stress always did awful things to him. And after being thrown around the night before? His body was still aching and bruised. And then the whole belly flop, pond landing? Yeah. Not fun. His throat was still sore. Sure the cheeseburger earlier had helped, but it wasn't enough. Not after the past two days.

Spinel noticed his inability to keep up. Luckily she only interrogated him as to why he was so slow and clumsy instead of just smacking him down outright. A few fumbled explanations later calmed her down. Though an odd look crossed her face.

He was learning to hate that expression. It was the kind where she got an idea in her head was gonna explore it regardless of consequences. Soon enough, she fastened his wrists and leashed him to the good ole pillar from before. And left him alone. Again.

Time seemed to crawl in the garden. How Spinel managed to wait in one spot for years he'd never know. But what he _did_ know? He knew that days steadily passed. Spinel usually kept him tied when she was gone. Slowly, though, she had started to bring rope from earth to use as a makeshift leash fastened to the usual pillar. He was given a little bit of mobile range when she was gone. Just enough to reach the pink pedestal. Far enough to allow him room to sleep next to it at night: curled up beside it like it was some protective nightlight whenever she left him. But the rope never went far enough to reach the warp pad. Not even close.

After what must've been a week or two, they had fallen into a rhythm. During nighttime, Spinel would leash him to the pillar by the wrists and leave until morning. Then, she would return stocked with his meals for the day, feed him, then untie and force him to either play whatever game she had decided on at the moment, or just talk. Sometimes she would keep him up overnight and exhaust him until his guards lowered and he couldn't quite filter what was important to keep hidden.

She had weaseled information out of him. Way too much. But it was hard to resist talking during the days she ran him ragged, or left him alone for hours on end. He never did do well being left in his own company. Whether it be due to boredom or loneliness.

But. She had to have known the affect her actions were having on him. Because steadily he was becoming _attached_. He missed her when she left. Sought company in her when she returned. Cuddled close in her too-tight hugs, especially when he was particularly feeling touch-starved and scared. When his guards were down and he was on the brink of sleep, she would murmur gentle words, so soft and sweet. Comb fingers through his hair. Rub circles along his back. Cup his chin and press a chaste kiss to his temple.

He was attached and _he hated it_.

And _it was getting worse_.

She had left for the night, presumably to study human interactions and gather whatever caught her interest to bring back. She had learned the concept of washing clothes and so would bring soap sometimes. Apparently she had recently discovered the merits of a library and gardening DIY books. Several of those books were piled high around him. But even if he wanted to, it was too dark to read. Which meant his mind was free to wander.

Steven clutched the blanket, curling into a tighter ball atop the pink pedestal. It'd been hours since she left. Morning was bound to arrive soon and he was no closer to sleeping than he was before she left. Slowly, a tremble vibrated throughout his body. Faintly, he could've sworn he heard buzzing. Most likely he was just hearing things: his mind attempting to distract himself from the ache in his chest.

"…verse." A vaguely familiar voice spoke above him. "He–" the words fizzled into incoherency, crackling like static. "–missing. If you–"

Dim light shone on the shadows. It took him a second to realize he wasn't hallucinating and scrambled to his feet. "_White?"_

And there, distorted by glitches but discernible all the same, was White Diamond. Delivering a broadcast to the universe. About him. About how he was missing. And how they wanted him back.

Hope _soared._

He could–no, he _needed_ to contact them. Before Spinel returned! He had to–he had to reach them. Glitchy system or not. There was still a chance they could find him! Hands trembled hard enough that it took him a few tries to navigate the worn down system. It had clearly fallen into disrepair. Functional. But barely.

He pressed the final button and waited, vibrating with nerves. A beat passed. Then another. His shoulders sagged. It didn't… Tears pooled. _It didn't work…?_

Something dinged and someone spoke and his head shot upright and for the first time in a long time, he _grinned_.

"White!" He cried. "White, it's me!"

_"Stev-n?" _

Though the reception was garbled and her face distorted by the fluctuating hologram, it was clear by her wide-eyed expression that she realized it was him. She spoke in a flurry of disjointed and static-y words.

He glanced behind him, towards the warp pad. Then checked the sky. "I don't have much time." He sucked in air, words tumbling fast. "I'm trapped in the garden with–"

"–ven? Where–" The hologram glitched and he tensed.

"The garden!" His voice pitched louder, desperation rising. Something flashed behind him. "With–with Spinel! Mom's _best friend._ I'm in the garden! With Spinel! The garden! Mom's garden!"

"Ste–who is Spin–where–in the–den?"

"The garden!" He yelled. "Mom's garden! Spinel's garden! I'm–"

Something stretched. Hot pink blurred in the corner of his vision, dangerously close to his cheek, and suddenly the hologram was shattered. Shrapnel whizzed and the speed of the sharp pieces slashed through his jacket. Within the timespan of a blink, pink coiled around his entire body, squeezed almost hard enough to break bones, and then _threw him clear across the garden._

He yelped as his side crashed against the edge of something cold and reflective. His skull smacked against cold stone. _The warp pad._ Dizziness spotted his vision and his weight slumped forwards. _Damnit, c'mon._

He struggled to right himself but Spinel was three seconds faster. She was by his side in an instant, all snarls and fangs. Rubber limbs ensnared his bruised form and hefted him high. He screwed his eyes shut, expecting impact, but she only growled.

"Watch this, _Steven_."

Hesitantly, he peeked. Spinel's free hand had inflated to a massive size, and mimicked the shape of a–a _hammer?_ His eyes snapped wide. Realization clicked.

"_No!"_ He writhed in her hold. "No, don't–"

She brought the hammer down atop the warp pad.

"No!" He screamed.

Cracks spidered along the surface before splitting apart like a shattered crystal. Light erupted from the broken pieces. He jolted as if she had punched him square in the heart. That was the only way out. _That was the only way–_

"Look what you made me _do, _Steven." Spinel snarled, suddenly in his face and he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, couldn't– "This is all _your _fault. If you had _just been good _then I _wouldn't have done this_."

His breath hitched. _She's right. _Tears streamed down his cheeks. _If I had just been_–No! No, he couldn't believe that. He couldn't surrender. He wouldn't cave. He couldn't–wouldn't–One glance at shattered glass prompted a fresh bout of tears. _Damnit._

"Oh, _Steven." _She cooed, all sugar and soothing honey. "You poor thing. And you had been doing _so well, _too. Oh, if only you hadn't made me do this. You know I hate making you cry. Don't you? But you know I'll always be here for you, don't you? Don't you know that?" He cried harder as her softness tightened into a wild smile. "And you'll _always _be here for me too, _won't you?"_

When he didn't respond, the smile darkened. Rubber snapped and he swayed as they returned to the ground in a rush. Dizziness buzzed in the back of his head while blackness spotted his vision. Tears continued to fall.

"Now that you can't leave," Spinel sneered. "you will be here for me, understand?"

Her hands inflated like rubber balloons to pin him place. She shook him like a toy that wasn't working. _It wasn't fair._ Her thumb pressed into his chest and he wheezed. _What did he ever do to deserve this?_ He had literally saved the galaxy. His head spun from the rough-handling. What more could the world want from him? Other than to suffer? _He tried so hard._

When Spinel didn't seem to be losing momentum and bile started to rise, he finally cried out. "C-cut it o-out!"

She stilled.

"…please?"

His knees skidded against the grass as he dropped onto all fours. Spinel loomed over him as he struggled to steady his breathing. He swallowed back the putrid lump. It was hard not to slump into a puddle. Instead he forced himself to look up. Her smug expression ignited a flare of anger and he hurried to fan the flame. Better to feel something, anything, other than overwhelming defeat.

"When you told me what mom did to you, I thought I could understand your actions. I thought we could talk it out and actually become friends. But this?" Spite was such an ugly emotion but now that his mouth was moving, he couldn't stop. "Kidnapping me? Hurting my friends? My planet? We could've worked through all that. _But after this?"_

Spinel watched him, silent.

Hurt colored his tone. "Imprisoning me here alone. _Leashing_ me so I can't leave. You said my friends were dead, Spinel! And then called us friends like what you do doesn't _hurt?_ Like–like it doesn't _matter _what I think or feel? And then–and then you _cut me off completely? _You just–this is _torture, _Spinel."

"I thought you could change." His gem flickered as his nails dug into his palm. "_Everyone_ can change."

"You can still change, Spinel." Energy flowed around his closed fists. "But I don't think I could be your friend even if I _tried."_

Hope spiked as his gem _glowed._ Above him, Spinel shrieked like a dying banshee and the pained noise was almost enough to break his resolve. But after everything? After everything he just went through? _Enough was enough._

Something clicked and crackled. _The rejuvenator. _Power pounded in his veins as he threw himself backwards. The electrified blade barely missed and he knew he couldn't take any chances. Close combat was _not _an option. Not if he wanted his powers intact.

Retreating to the side, he threw a series of small shields. Easily, she slashed through them. Storming forwards with weapon twirling like a baton, she gained too much ground too fast. He dropped into a tight crouch before straightening with enough speed to launch himself backwards through the air.

Steven rolled through the sky. He didn't have time to think. Didn't have time for anything else. He needed to escape. _Get off the planet_. And he needed to do it _now_. A bubble formed around him as he forced his bruised and battered body to move, running sluggishly in place. His body couldn't crash. It couldn't crash! _Not now_. Not when he needed it most.

But he hadn't sleep the entire night. His temples pulsed with pain every-time his heart pumped fresh blood through his veins. He was hurt and scared and could barely concentrate beyond the need to get out. He had to escape. He had to _escape but he was tired but he had to he had to he had to–_

His bubble drifted, steadily descending towards the rocky parts of the planet. Spinel was nowhere to be seen: no flashing scythe or pink flying after him. That was either luck showing itself for the first time in weeks. Or something worse was about to happen. But he couldn't worry about that. He had to _try._

Despite the adrenaline, his knees still buckled. So he forced himself to crawl like a hamster in a wheel. No matter what, no matter what he had to do, he was leaving this awful place and going _home._ To his family. To his town. To his friends.

_ He would get his life back._

The bubble drifted, slowly but surely wheeling through the stars. Unfamiliar constellations were scattered outside the pink walls. _Where was he?_ None of the stars looked familiar. Just where did this garden exist? A knot tangled itself in his gut. Would he even be able to find his way home? How long would it take to return? _Would he even make it–?_

_No_. He couldn't think like that. _Refused_ to think like that. He had already escaped the wild gem, regained his powers, and was moving further and further away from the prison. She clearly wasn't pursuing him. Luck had finally turned around! _He would be fine_. So what if he'd missed two weeks? He'd go home and it would be like he never left. So _what_ if–if there might not even be a home to go _back_ to?

_Focus._ He shook his head. _Everything would turn out okay_. But then why couldn't he stop the feeling of dread? When the bubble popped and hot pink squeezed around him, he realized why.

Steven had forgotten just how _far_ Spinel could reach.

Rubber limbs snapped back into position so fast his skull cracked against her inflated hands and nearly knocked him unconscious. Instinct had him throwing another bubble around him and broke the hold. But the whiplash had left him reeling and the bubble popped. Hot pink grabbed him by the ankle and he hit planet terrain. _Hard. _Hard to the point where he couldn't inhale. His ribs nearly splintered from the force. _And wouldn't that be bad?_ He thought with slight of delirium. _If they broke?_

The gem hauled him backwards. His fingers grappled for purchase, tips clawing into solid rock hard enough for his nails to chip and bleed. His free foot kicked at the hold but she continued to drag him along the ground. His shirt rode up and his stomach scraped against the rough surface. Panic dulled his senses and a desperate yell ripped itself free, burning his previously sore throat once more. And he _still couldn't breathe._

"Let me go!" He thrashed. Rock blended into grass and pavement and he screamed what little air he had managed to gain. _"Let me go._

Growing terror rang in his ears as the hot pink wrapping around him became blotchy with black. He blinked fast, hiccuping on nothing, and found his forehead pressing hard into the gem's shoulder. _Spinel?_ Jello arms trembled as he folded them between their chests and tried to push back. _Get away get away get away from–_

Something crackled beside his ear and he froze.

"S–Spinel…" he didn't dare speak louder than a whisper.

Silently and painfully slow, the blade of the scythe dug into the back of his neck. Electricity shot through him and he vibrated from the pins and needles. His teeth audibly clicked. She held the blade there, just letting the pink lines spider along his skin. _Stop it. _The tingles overloaded his system. _Stop it!_

He couldn't speak. He tried to push back and away but only pushed himself into further into the shocks of the blade. His nerves were starting to become numb as the tingles escalated with intensity. Blindly he realized if retreating didn't work, then he had to try _approaching_.

He forced himself to be flush with Spinel's chest and hide his face into the crook of her shoulder once more. "Sp-Sp–_Spinel."_

It took a beat and another whine but she put the weapon away. His body collapsed into hers, flopping like a half-dead fish, and she let them slide to the grass.

TBoneless and winded, he barely managed to mumble a plea. "You can change, Spinel. Everyone can change…" Spinel tensed and they both waited.

His gem didn't glow.

Spinel relaxed. Still, he tried to summon his powers. Something. A bubble, a shield. _Anything_ to protect him from his captor.

Blackness swamped him. When his vision cleared, fingers were combing themselves through his hair. Faintly, he heard a voice. _Spinel._ His muscles twitched but were unresponsive. As his senses slowly returned, he realized he was _in_ _her lap._ And she was murmuring something.

The words filtered into coherency. "...do for you, Steven. I'd destroy a galaxy for you or shatter a Diamond for you. Do you wanna see me juggle 10 things at the same time? I'll do that for you, Steven. Whatever game you want to play, we'll play it. Want something from earth? I'll get it for you. You don't need anyone else. Just me. _Only me._ Do you know that, Steven? You only need me just like I only need you. We're perfect together. Oh, _Steven_…"

He hardly dared to breathe. _Just how deep did this strange obsession go? _Her fingers continued to stroke his hair.

"You'd never leave me like Pink Diamond did, would you? No, you're too good. Too kind. That's why we're the _bestest _of friends. That's why you'll never leave me." Her voice cracked. "Right?"

* * *

**Notes: It just keeps. Getting. Worse. Muahahaha! But actually though, it's only gonna intensify from here. So be warned! Retreat is always an option.**** Brace yourselves. ****There will be almost-smut in the next chappie. So, non-consensual molestation.**

**Wolfspirit2996: Haa. Downhill here we go! As for healthy takes on Stevinel Ship, there's some fluff focused people in the Discord Server I made. Lots of people share google docs of their work there. But don't post elsewhere do to nerves.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Positively Malicious Part 5

**Positively Malicious Summary**: _By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. When the vengeful gem storms Beach City with weapons at the ready, she easily overwhelms the Crystal Gems. While Steven struggles to heal his friends, Spinel taunts and teases. But, watching him care for them sends her into a jealous spiral. It isn't long before jealousy turns into obsession. And obsession…into possession. Steven doesn't know it, but he isn't just on a time limit to save his friends and the planet from Spinel, but to save himself as well__._

**Notes: Today. Today, I have converted this into its own FF post.**

**WARNINGS: Non-con Molestation, Minor violence, angst, abuse, kidnapping, possessive behavior, one-sided relationship, unhealthy attachments, Stockholm Syndrome, dark fic!**

**Remember – NON-CON MOLESTATION IN THIS CHAPPIE. If you gotta run then RUN!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Positively Malicious Part 5**

The heartbroken note shouldn't have made him feel guilty, but it did anyway. He twisted, head and body aching. As he shifted, the hold tightened. Even so, he was able to fold his legs beneath him, awkwardly still balled in her lap. Tentatively, he placed a palm to her shoulder.

"Sp-Spinel." he coughed. "Spinel, we _really _need to talk."

"What's there to talk about, Steven?"

The ice in her expression made him recoil but there was nowhere to go. Nothing around him but Spinel's arms and legs. She threaded fingers through his hair and tucked his face back into the crook of her neck. She lingered against the back of his neck. A threat._ She could kill him at any time._

"Spinel, I… I'm sorry I said those things but–" he flinched as fingertips curled into his throat. "I just–I just wanna go home."

"Oh, silly!" Despite the vibrant tone, her expression was clouded. "You already _are _home."

"Spinel."

"But you're right. It's not much of a home, is it?"

"Spin–"

"But that's okay! We'll fix it right up. Together!" As she talked, her expression cleared. "I'll even let you pick the plants you want. Isn't that nice?"

"Sp–"

"How about some hyacinths?" She grinned. "They'd look great with some _roses, don't you think?"_

_"This isn't my home!"_ His mouth moved before he could stop it. Weakly, he thrashed. "This _isn't_– Spinel, you have to understand! This isn't my–"

"Shh," she soothed, shifting so the fingers in his hair stroked down his neck. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" He cried, lump forming in his throat once more. _Dammit not again. _"N-no, it's–"

"Hey," she freed a limb to rub circles along his shoulder blades. "You're okay."

"You took everything away from me!" He pushed against her chest but his arms trembled violently. "The only way out–the only way to _go back–" _he hiccuped. "I'll die here, Spinel! I'll–"

"Oh, Steven," Spinel sighed, hands slipping lower down his back. "Did you really think I'd let you starve?"

Wordlessly, he looked away. The strokes dug into his torn muscles before loosening. Like the mimicry of a massage. He shuddered as she worked her way up and down his spine.

"Do you think so little of me? You're Pink Diamond's son and my best friend. Of _course_ I'll take good care of you. See, I'll even let you in on a secret."

Her lips moved against the shell of his ear. Unbidden, heat rushed to his face. _Why did she have to be so clingy?_

"I made a smaller version of the warp pad, Steven." The lips curled into a grin. "It can only teleport one gem at a time, but that's all we need. Isn't it? We don't need that eye sore."

"Spinel…" his gaze widened.

She pulled away and muttered. Barely audible and clearly not intended for him to hear, but he heard all the same. "Not when there's a chance someone could interrupt our playtime."

"Spinel," his voice caught as tears renewed. "You're lying."

Her entire frame tensed and a flurry of movement he was shoved away just enough for light to flash from her gem and reveal–

His jaw slackened. "Is that–"

"I am _not_ a liar, Steven." She growled.

The contradiction didn't register. His eyes zeroed on the small source of hope. He reached for the glass chiseled in the shape of a heart. She pulled it up and away. Then her gem flashed and it was gone.

"You can look but don't touch." She snapped. "Happy now?"

He scrambled for something to say. Maybe something about how friends were supposed to share everything? But then she was hauling him snug into her lap once more. Turned him around till his back was pressed against her chest and the gem digging between his shoulder blades. He practically vibrated from shot nerves. She cooed, circling his stomach and rubbing his shoulder. The yellow flannel bunched from the upwards movement. Gloves slipped beneath it, touching tender skin and he _yelped._

"Wait–"

"Shh, I'll take care of you." Without a thought, she slipped her hand up and down, lengthening the stroke. "You humans sure are _soft._"

"W-wait–"

"I know what's best for you, Steven." She murmured, fingers sliding beneath the waistband of his jeans. "I'm your best friend, remember? Oh? What's this?"

"That's enough!" He squirmed, trying to break free, but the movement prompted gloved fingers to brush against–

_"St-op!"_

She giggled. "You're turning _so_ red! What's the matter, Steven?"

"D-don't touch–"

"What are you hiding?" She cooed and leaned forwards. "Let's find out, shall we?"

A thumb hooked onto the edge of his pants and tugged. Thankfully it stayed firmly in place. Her mouth moved along the skin of his throat as she giggled.

"Oh, so it's like a present, huh? Have to unwrap it first. Do you have a gift waiting for me under your clothes?"

He choked, shaking. Weakly, he grabbed the offending limb but the lips against his neck curved into a frown. He flinched as her other hand, the one still on his shoulder, gathered and pinned both his wrists into one hold. She tugged both wrists up, over, and behind his head, forcing him to arch his back to compensate from the pain. She stretched around him, head in front of him and gaze flicking from his face to his hips.

"Pl-please, Spinel," he whimpered. "Whatever you're thinking, don't–"

"Oh, don't cry, Steven." She shushed him. "I won't hurt you."

Her free hand fumbled with the button but soon enough it popped free. She dipped within both layers of fabric and he cried out. Pleas tumbled from his mouth. Begging her to stop, to reconsider, to do anything, _anything but this. _

"W-we can play a different game!" He tried, tears flooding onto his crumpled shirt. "Please, I don't want this! Ple-_ease!"_

Fingers curled lightly around his member and he bucked into the touch. Shame threatened to suffocate him. She giggled and brought him out of his tightening pants.

"Oh," she frowned, confused. "Isn't this what you use for the bathroom?"

"Y-yes!" He squeaked. "It's only good for that! _Nothing else!"_

"That's funny, then," she mused. "Why is it stiffening? Is that another human thing?"

He wanted to die. Preferably _now._

When he didn't respond, eyes screwing shut and fully intent on blocking out the touches, she moved closer. Something brushed against his cheek.

"Open your eyes, Steven." Her tone was an airy pout but had an underlayer of steel. "I want to see your eyes."

"N-no." He tried to keep his breathing steady. "N-not unless you sto–"

Something soft touched the corner of his mouth and he recoiled, eyes snapping wide with a squeal. Spinel burst into laughter.

"Wow! You are so funny, Steven! You're so cute when I touch you like this, but," she tilted her head with innocent pink irises. "What's with that reaction?

"You can't just–" he choked on a protest.

Rhythmically, Spinel palmed his member. His breath hitched as arousal shot down his spine. _Shit. _A needy keen escaped his mouth. _No._ Blood rushed to his face and he held his breath. Maybe if he didn't say anything, she'd–

"Aw, c'mon, _Steven_." She teased. "Sounds to me you _like_ this! What game is this called?"

He _whined_. "Stop. Spinel _please."_

"Why?" She kissed his temple and then his forehead, exploring his skin.

"_P-please!" _His body felt taut. It was too much. _It was too much!_

Pink irises swallowed his vision and then lips were on his own. A moan rumbled within his throat. He hadn't_–he and Connie hadn't–not since–_

Desperately, he kept his jaw shut. As if his teeth would act as wall to keep his captor out. When Spinel absently jerked his cock, he gasped and the wall crumbled. A tongue invaded his mouth and he snapped his jaw shut.

Spinel ripped away with a pained yelp. Frantically, his chest heaved as he tried to breathe too much too fast. Wrists now free, he hastily set to righting his clothing. He tried to stand but his legs wouldn't work and before he could even tuck himself hidden, Spinel was on him once again: all pretense of kindness gone.

"What was _that?"_ She grabbed him by the shirt collar. "I wanted to make you feel _good._ Why are you fighting me?"

"I'm in a relationship!" He squirmed, painfully aware of his partial nudity.

"That's right." She snarled into his face. "_With me. _We're best friends, _remember?"_

_"I'm in love with Connie!"_

Silence fell.

A beat passed. Her face was unreadable. Then another. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck. Until finally, she spoke.

"You don't love this _Connie_, do you Steven?"

His heart skipped a beat. "Um."

"One last chance to answer, _Steven."_

"I..." he swallowed. Hard. Realization clicked. _Disagree and she will die. _"I don't love Connie."

"That's right, _good_ Steven." Spinel was suddenly all smiles. "Now who _do_ you love?"

"...you, Spinel."

"That's right! I'm _so glad_ you're learning!" She surged forwards and pinned him down, back to the grass. "And good friends earn rewards, don't they?

He whimpered. When she waited expectantly, he forced himself to nod. Her gaze narrowed.

"...yes?" He offered, fear cooling arousal.

She brightened. "Great job! Now where were we?"

One palm slipped under his shirt while the other returned to his loosening member. In just a few strokes he was a hard and writhing mess. A finger grazed his nipple and he couldn't stop an instinctual moan as his hips rocked up and into her hold. He couldn't fight her. He wanted to. He wanted to _so bad. _But to resist? To fight her could mean the death of his girlfriend. His _real _girlfriend.

He whimpered. A fresh wave of tears soaked the previously dried teartracks. He hated this. He hated this _hated this hated–_

_"Ah!"_ A fire burned within his gut. _Building and building_. "Sp-Spinel–"

"Yes, Steven?" Her grip shifted and he whined. "Go on, let yourself enjoy this."

Some part of himself knew he shouldn't show rejection, but he couldn't help tossing his head. A thumb hooked into his mouth, wedging it open.

"N-no!" He tried not to bite down. _Tried to be good_.

Spinel hummed. "How does this work, anyway?"

Her palm slowed to a stop and his hips jerked, desperate for attention. He cried harder. His arms were free but it felt like they weren't. Like he was tied up and held down without any need for force or rope. She was in control.

A sudden, painful thought sparked like a live wire. _I'm just a toy._ His breath hitched. _Just a thing to own. _He sobbed. _To play with_. _She can do anything she wants to me and I–I can't. I can't stop her._

But he–he couldn't believe that. He couldn't–he wouldn't–_he–_

"Eyes open," Spinel clamped around his cock and he yelped. He forced himself to meet her gaze only to see her watching with a wild sort of hunger. "You like this."

He tried to protest but fabric glided along skin and he only managed a garbled noise. She picked up speed and the fire flared. His cheeks were sticky from salt. His body ached from the bruises and the growing need. His skull throbbed as blood pumped through him too fast.

Distantly, he was aware of her talking. "You _love_ this."

His back arched and she looped an arm behind his waist and lifted him up so she could smash her lips against his own. Her tongue forced its way in and he let her explore. He was helpless and he hated it. The strokes fanned the flames into a frenzy.

"Mmhm." Something fisted his hair and shoved him deeper into the kiss. _"Mmph!"_

She flexed her grip, just tight enough to apply pressure but not pain and suddenly she had pulled away and he was begging for an entirely different reason than before. If his captor had picked up on the change, she didn't show it. Only began to poke and prod every inch of bare skin. He squirmed, expression scrunching.

He was so close. _He was so close. _Couldn't she–

Before he could stop that line of thought–before he could even remember who was the one doing this to him, she had grabbed him by the cock again and his mind hazed.

"Pl-_please."_ He mewled. "_Please."_

She quickened speed and oh _oh. Please please please._ He was close, so close. His hips twisted, back arched. Friction. Needed a bit more friction. He panted hard. His skin was flushed and burning and sensitive and then she _squeezed and he–_

"_Connie!"_

Stars burst across his vision and his body spasmed. Liquid splattered along his bare stomach and soaked through his jeans. He rocked through the pulsing sensations, partially wondering why his girlfriend had paused and then the blood stopped rushing and he opened his eyes and _reality crashed around him._

"Sp-Spinel?" He squeaked.

Her expression was colder than ice. His heart raced. He struggled to calm his breathing but he couldn't stop panting heavily. The afterglow washed over him and with it came a rush. Suddenly he felt very _very_ vulnerable.

"Spinel?" His voice was small. A half formed thought formed. "Please don't–"

Without a word, she got up and walked away. Terror spidered down his spine.

"W-wait, please," he tried to stand but his legs wouldn't stay solid. "Spinel!"

She continued to walk away. _N-no._ No! He shoved himself back into his clothes and buttoned the sticky surface and stumbled after the only person he had spoken to in weeks. Was she going to leave him too? Was she going to abandon him here? Alone?

Panic shot adrenaline through his veins. "Spinel!" He picked up speed, tripping over his feet. "Spinel, please, don't leave me! Please!"

Part of him knew his desperation stemmed from what just happened. After one time when Connie had jerked him off only to get an emergency text and leave, he had latched onto his friends for comfort. He _hated _being alone. He got needy. And after an orgasm? _Vulnerable._

He was scared half out of his mind and he needed someone. _Anyone. _He couldn't be left alone again. Not here. Not now. Not when he had just been unravelled like that. He wanted to hate himself for submitting like he had but the need for company was overwhelming. Molester or not, Spinel was still someone to talk to. He raced around the garden, shaking worse than a leaf. He slowed to a stop by a familiar pillar.

"Spinel!" Just where was she? "Come out! Hide and Seek is over!"

When she didn't show, he dropped to the pavement. His knees drew to his chest and his back pressed to the pillar and he curled into a ball. He hugged himself tighter and buried his face into the crook of an arm.

"I don't like this game." He sobbed quietly to himself. "I don't like this game…"

* * *

**Notes: ****Whew, you survived! This wild ride will keep spiraling before there's any chance of hope for poor ole Steven. What will happen next? Guess you gotta wait and see! Muahaha!**

**Wolfspirit2996 – Spinel broke the MAIN warp pad, as you can see. But she's got that smaller warp pad hidden in her gem for now... Will she let Steven die? I guess you gotta wait and seeeee!**

**777torn777 – Yaaas I love Stockholm Syndrome stories too! There's so much angst and conflict to explore on so many levels. Just so much fun! and oooh, yes, Spinel 'claims' she will protect him...but she won't protect him from HERSELF! Dun dun duuuun.**

**Stevinel – Ha ha! Well glad you found this story! Hopefully I'll post chapter 6 within a week or so. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!**

**Kodek – You enjoy it because ANGST is so much fun! Ah ha ha. Well, it'll only get WORSE from here before it can even get close to getting better... so watch out!**

**CrazyMowi – And things will only continue to get crazier! Ha ha ha! This wild ride is like a trainwreck ya can't look away from. That said, if it ever gets too intense then RUUUUUN!**

**Ahhh, anyway. Shoutout to the peeps on the NSFW Stevinel Discord Server who have helped me brainstorm potential paths and/or a Spin-Off series with Alternate Endings. Keeps me from getting stuck with this fic!**

**On that note, someone in the Discord is working on a Spin Off idea that launches off from the end of this Chapter 5 and dives into a alternate ending for the fic. I'm still working on my version – but you outta see them post their idea on Archive of Our Own in a few days. It's great!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It fuels my fire.**


	6. Positively Malicious Part 6

**Positively Malicious Summary**: _By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. When the vengeful gem storms Beach City with weapons at the ready, she easily overwhelms the Crystal Gems. While Steven struggles to heal his friends, Spinel taunts and teases. But, watching him care for them sends her into a jealous spiral. It isn't long before jealousy turns into obsession. And obsession…into possession. Steven doesn't know it, but he isn't just on a time limit to save his friends and the planet from Spinel, but to save himself as well__._

**WARNINGS: Lewd language, Awkward explanations of sex, Minor violence, angst, abuse, kidnapping, possessive behavior, one-sided relationship, unhealthy attachments, Stockholm Syndrome, dark fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Positively Malicious Part 6**

He must have cried himself to sleep. Because he found himself drifting into awareness and blinking under fading sunlight. His stomach complained as his whole body ached from the tight position he had balled himself in during the day. His skin was still hot and his temples pulsed but at least he felt calmer. Just a bit more steady.

Then memories returned and his mind scrambled. Spinel had–had–She had _touched _him. And he? He _enjoyed _it. Forced or not, guilt crawled along his spine. He was supposed to be loyal to Connie. At least she was his girlfriend! And yeah, Spinel obviously didn't know what she had done was messed up on _so _many levels but–But even if she did, would she have _cared?_ His heart hammered. What if she learned about sex? Would she–would she–? If Amethyst could shapeshift, could _Spinel _do that too? If his _mom _was able to birth him, could _Spinel _do that too? _What if she–?_

"I don't wanna be a dad." His voice was tiny as he flailed for comfort. "How far will she go?"

Something fizzled in the distance and a light flashed. Despite the terror, despite the knowledge that his kidnapper would only hurt him more, he found himself stumbling to his feet and dragging his battered self to the source. He was scared and gross and _alone_ in the ruins of a garden.

"Spinel?" He croaked. "Spinel, is that you?"

He hugged himself as the gem curved around an overgrown bush holding a bag. Her expression was unreadable as she breezed past him. With the motion came the faint scent of–_pizza._ His mouth immediately salivated. Like a lost puppy, he trailed after his captor. He eyed the square bag she held.

"Spinel…?" Tentatively, he reached for her but hesitated. "Please say something. I…I'm scared." When she stayed silent but halted, he started to babble. "_Please_. Say something. Anything! I just…I'm not–I can't–I'm _terrified, _Spinel_._ It's lonely here and I'm hurt, tired, and hungry and this isn't my home and I miss my friends and I miss my family and I just–"

She moved away.

"Please, you have to understand!" Fingers curled around her elbow. She halted. "Please, I–I know I messed up. I didn't–I didn't mean to–you just–you just wouldn't stop _touching _me and I couldn't–" his breath hitched. "I tried to be good. Please, I really did! You have to believe me! _Please believe me. _I'm sorry!"

Her cold gaze scanned his face. He didn't know what she saw but her features tightened. "Prove it."

"Wha?"

"Prove you're sorry."

His jaw slackened. The hold on her dropped and he hunched into himself. He hated this. Hated _himself_. But he had to please her. Had to prove he meant no harm and admit she was the one with all the power.

"...how?"

"Think of something."

He flinched. _Think of something? _But what? "What if–what if I…? What if we played a game?

She hummed, expression flat.

"I could… I don't know? I could… tell you a story?"

When her expression didn't change, he tried again.

"Let you feed me and I won't complain?"

No change.

"Let you hold me and I won't fight?"

Nothing. He tugged at his hair.

"What if… if I told you another secret?" Her expression shifted and he latched onto the chance. "Does–will that work?"

"I suppose." Idly, she fidgeted with her gloves. "Depends on what it is."

His shoulders sagged. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is this _Connie?"_

When he froze, she pierced him with a lethal stare. He swallowed fear. "M-my girlfriend…"

"We've been over this." Spinel shook her head, disappointed. His chest tightened, heart racing. "What did we say?"

Blood drained from his face. The earlier conversation barrelled to the forefront of his mind and he studied the grass. "...I don't love Connie."

"Yes, that's right, Steven. And who's your best, and _only,_ friend?"

"...you, Spinel."

"Good. Now come here."

He shuffled forwards and she swept him into a hug. Soon enough she had settled them atop the platform where the pink pedestal once stood. As they had done in the past two weeks, she tucked him atop her lap and hand-fed him. As he ate quietly, deliberately still and secure in her grasp, she seemed to calm.

"Other than roses and hyacinths, we could plant something called _herbs."_ As she chatted, his heart rate evened. He was okay. As long as she talked and he listened, she wouldn't hurt him. _He was safe_. She wouldn't hurt him. _For now_. "–humans can _eat_ some plants. Wouldn't it be swell if we grew some herbs and vegetables, Steven? Yes, I agree. And–"

She continued to talk and feed him until the pizza was finished. It was a lucky break when she revealed the bag _also _had a bottle of clean water. He brightened and nearly emptied the bottle. It was only her guiding hand that prevented him from choking himself. Once it was empty, he turned into her monologue. She would expect responses now that his mouth was free.

"–should we call our garden?"

"I...I don't know." He cleared his throat and tried to please her. Keep her calm. _Keep her happy. _"Whatever you think will work."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Steven." She combed his hair. "C'mon, now, surely you have at least one idea!"

"No, no," he flinched when she tugged the strands. "Anything you come up with would be better than whatever I can think of."

She giggled and burrowed her face along the crook of his neck. He relaxed slightly as her hold lightened. "I think it should be called something that embodies the two of us! This place used to be a special world for Pink and me… But I'd rather see it as something for the two of us now. You're so much better than Pink, Steven."

"Ha ha, you think so?" Sweat gathered.

She purred and nuzzled closer. "You're just so good_. So good_. Do you know just how much I love you? Do you?"

The sound vibrated along his skin and it was almost soothing. Like his subconscious knew that as long as she spoke like that then he would be held like a precious person and not just a child's stuffed animal. That sensation of blind safety unsettled him. It was creepy. _What was she doing to him?_ Was this… was this what history books meant when they described Stockholm Syndrome?

_Damnit._ Was he really adapting to this? He knew his attachment was worsening but to actually feel _safe _in the same hold that could crush him? A shudder rolled through him and his captor absently patted his hair. When he squirmed, uncertain, the hold tightened and he forced himself to lean into the pet. The grip loosened.

He didn't know how long they sat there. Her just. Snuggling close. Touching his hair, his arms, his shoulders and his waist. When she went wandering south, he snagged her wrist. She stiffened. A low growl built in her throat: an imitation of a curious hum and he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"Please, I can't…" he whimpered when fingers dug harder. "Please, no…"

"But you enjoyed it. Good friends deserve rewards."

"But," he floundered for an escape, "but that's a _special _game."

Her pigtails perked like a hunting cat's ears. "Special? How?"

"Uh…" his gaze darted like a caged bird: frantic and unsure where to go. "Uh, well, it…? What about the garden's name? Weren't we gonna name it?"

Her gaze narrowed. "Explain."

"It's–well, the garden? We could–we could call it a mix of our names? Like, maybe, Spineven? Or Stev–"

"The _game_, Steven."

Was he shaking? It felt like it. The snake around him coiled, ready to devour. His heart pitter pattered throughout his veins and he slumped. Nothing came to mind. So he told the truth.

"It's… something two people who love each other a lot do together." Immediately registering how that sounded, he hastened to clarify. "B–but only _rarely. _Because–because it's _really,_ uh...special?"

The hold loosened but her curiosity didn't wane. "How so?"

Oh his _heart. _How could he explain it? What would satisfy her? Satisfy her and _not _make everything worse?

"Um…" Dread swooped through him. "It… um…"

She waited. As the silence dragged into seconds, her patience ran out. "If you won't tell me, then I'll find out on my own.

Somehow that sounded _worse. _What would she even find? There was a lot of bad information about sex and–and just _unhealthy _or inaccurate! She might normalize a toxic relationship as _romantic_. The whole kidnapping and molestation was bad enough, but _rape? _Full on penetration? He could–could he even get her _pregnant?_ His dad had managed to get his mom–

_Stopping there._ The trembling worsened. He was practically vibrating in her lap from nerves. _Would she force him into fatherhood?_ No no. _Stopping right there._

"–ven." Her voice pulled his focus. "Do I need to leave?"

_"No!"_ Instinct had him grabbing her before she could push him away. "No, please don't go!"

"Oh?" Her tone pitched high. "Why. Would you miss me?"

"...yes." The truth was acid in his mouth. He didn't _want _to miss his captor: his _molester_. But he knew he would anyway. "...I'll talk."

"Good." She settled and nuzzled close. "So good to hear. I'm so happy to see you come to your senses."

"Ha ha, yeah." Nerves had him wringing his wrists. "So. Um. This is really hard for me to talk about, okay? It's–it's gonna take me awhile to get the words–the _right _words out. Is that… Is that okay?

"Oh of course, Steven. Take as much time as you need."

"Okay…" The encouragement sent relief rushing through him. Only afterwards did fear follow. Feeling support from his kidnapper? _Was he too far gone to be saved? _No. He couldn't think like that! _He refused to. _"Alright, so…"

She waited, patient.

"So… Sex is. A thing. That people do together. _Rarely_." He gritted his teeth. "It's… really _special._ So people save it for really important things."

"Like what?"

"Like… think of it like... A reward? To a really difficult game?" What was he even saying? Was he just digging the hole deeper? Maybe he should just go with the truth? The truth was just easier. "It… Okay, Spinel. I'm gonna tell you a secret, okay?"

She bounced in place, giggling.

"...Sex is a _really_ _rare_ thing people do. And doing it makes me feel _really vulnerable._ So can we please not play that game? Ever?"

Her energy deflated. "But you liked it _so much _yesterday before you messed everything up."

"I know and I'm sor–"

"And you said it's a _reward!"_

"It–it kind of is? It–"

"So then what is sex?"

He flinched. "Um."

Rubber tightened slightly.

"I'm sorry! This is really hard for me to talk about, remember? Please don't hurt me…"

She sighed. "You're right, Steven. I'm sorry. Just got a little on the impatient side, you know? Now, what _exactly_ is sex?"

"R-right…" he wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. "It's...okay. So it's… It's–" he rushed out a series of words.

Spinel stilled, processing. "...It's when one person 'penetrates' another person? Gently?"

His face _burned._ "...yeah."

"...how do they penetrate? With a weapon?"

Death would be easier than this. He fumbled through a sloppy explanation of women, men, and people who didn't identify as either. Explained the concept of 'gender' versus biological 'sex.' Which then led to an uncomfortable reveal that someone's 'sex' was a noun and thus different from the verb. Which forced him to add that _having _sex was a different experience depending on someone's _sex part. _

She continued to ask questions. It was awful. He had to clear so many things and even then it was a nightmare of wrong words and stuttering messes. Eventually she had a flimsy grasp of the basic concept: person with one type of sex part can put that sex part in someone else's sex part. But then he had to explain the different types of sex parts and he just wanted to cry.

"Then what do _you _have, Steven?"

"...a, uh, penis. All biological guys are born with them."

"...born?"

"Can we please talk about the garden instead? Or literally _anything_ else? This is really hard to explain and my head hurts."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she cooed, all sugar and sweetness as she stroked his hair. "Alright, we'll take a break. You did good, Steven."

The praise was warm and he relaxed. And then his stomach flopped. _No!_ No, he couldn't relax. He had to escape! He had to–

She practically purred, chest and throat vibrating around him. The sensations lulled him into a soft state. There was still time before she would leave for the night. Maybe he could just let himself enjoy the peace. Even just for a little while? What was the harm in indulging once? Didn't he deserve a break?

Before he knew it, he was drifting out of awareness and into a daydream. Absently, he was aware of Spinel singing softly. The lyrics and melody were unfamiliar. Curious, he tuned into the words.

_"Hush now, rest your eyes,"_

_"while I sing this lullaby."_

_"Listen now to the sound of my voice."_

_"Go to sleep, you'll have no choice."_

Fingers combed through his hair. _"I just want what's best for you."_

_"Don't you want to be happy too?"_

_"Here with me you'll always stay."_

_"There will be no drifting away"_

_"I promise you won't need to fear."_

_"Together we'll carve our new home here."_

Her voice blended into absent humming as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Notes: Poor Steven. Rest in Pieces.**

**Wolfspirit2996: I tried to warn you! Hopefully you at least took breaks while reading?**

**CrazyMowi: Get ready to play cause this game is only gonna get HARDER to play! Hur hur. _Harder_. I am mature adult.**

**Wicked.A: Spinel is definitely an interesting character! Maybe that's what makes her so great? Definitely great for _angst!_**

**Rain Harmonia: I know you already found the Stevinel Discord Server through Archive of Our Own _but_! Figured I'd respond here too: this train wreck continues it's course to Angst Station. Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle and hope Steven survives with his sanity intact.**

**Otherwise, thank you to all who have read, reviewed, or follow/favorited! It fuels the fire of _angst._**


	7. Positively Malicious Part 7

**Positively Malicious Summary**: _By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. When the vengeful gem storms Beach City with weapons at the ready, she easily overwhelms the Crystal Gems. While Steven struggles to heal his friends, Spinel taunts and teases. But, watching him care for them sends her into a jealous spiral. It isn't long before jealousy turns into obsession. And obsession…into possession. Steven doesn't know it, but he isn't just on a time limit to save his friends and the planet from Spinel, but to save himself as well__._

**WARNINGS: Force-feeding, physical abuse, emotional manipulation, angst, Stockholm Syndrome, dark fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Positively Malicious Part 7**

It was the sound of an activating warp pad that woke him. Bleary eyes drifted towards the brief flash of light and there, near the crumbling fountain was Spinel. He perked. She was back! His heart lurched at the feeling of relief. She was back. With food but it was _her _not anyone else. And then he realized something odd: beneath her feet was the crystalline heart shape of the smaller warp pad. That...wasn't there before, was it?

"Spinel…?" He croaked and rolled onto all fours.

"Heya best friend," She bounced off the smaller warp pad and to his side. "Today's breakfast is pancakes with toast and something called cow's milk! Then lunch you'll have caesar salad with a chicken sandwich. Dinner will be another salad and bolognese pasta! Water bottles for each of course. How's that sound?"

She continued to chatter as she looped an arm around his waist and hefted him up and into the air. He let her manhandle him and the paper bags. She settled them by the pillar and on the ground once more. She put two of the bags aside, plopped him onto her lap, and popped open the third bag. She rifled through it and talked. Her voice washed over him, soothing and comforting in the usually silent prison.

"–and it's something called syrup! Apparently honey is not a type of syrup but can be used like one. Weird, right? Well–Oh!" She jolted. "That's right! I brought you something extra special today!"

Despite himself, he felt curious. What did she bring? What could she possibly consider special? She moved him till he sat bridal style across her lap. He stayed silent as her gem glowed. In a flash, a piece of looped string with a few plastic beads was revealed. He stared. What the heck was that?

"I learned that apparently best friends make something called friendship bracelets!" She grabbed his wrist and slid it on. His expression furrowed. "And since you behaved so well last night, I thought you deserved it! I made it myself."

This was a bracelet? He examined the string or yarn or whatever it was. Gaudy neon orange coupled with neon green beads. What even…? Well. At least she could say she tried, he supposed. When she continued to stare at him, clearly expecting a response, he averted his gaze. He focused on the smaller warp pad, still sitting by the fountain.

"You didn't hide the new warp pad…" he couldn't help commenting.

"Don't you like it?" She pouted and jingled his wrist.

He shrugged. Her pout deepened and he sighed. "...yeah."

"Good!" She brightened and waved at the pad. "Don't worry about accidentally leaving–I mean, I know you would _never _try to leave, _right?_ But accidents happen! I figured out how to code it against humans!"

And his heart dropped into his stomach. _No. _So close and yet so far. Unless...unless that was a bluff? He'd...he'd have to find out later tonight. Once the sun went down and she left, only then would he dare approach it. Otherwise he'd risk her temper and with it the lives of his family.

"That's not all!" Her gem flashed again. "I brought you a guitar!"

A ukulele–?

"That's not a–"

–a _familiar _ukulele–appeared. Nostalgia crashed in one sharp move and he lurched for his–_his little piece of home._ _His family. His dad._

"Ah ah!" She pulled it away fast and by its neck and he couldn't stop a panicked squeak.

"Spinel, please! You can't–" She shot him a look that quelled any protest. "...um."

She dropped the instrument. It clattered to the broken pavement and he lurched protectively towards it. But, she caught him and pressed him back against her chest. He wiggled, eyes on his instrument.

When he wouldn't stop, she snapped. "You have to eat first, Steven."

He stilled and dropped his head. "'M sorry… it's just… It's fragile."

"Oh?" Her hold softened.

He looked to her pleadingly. "Yeah. If...if you're not careful then it can break. And it's really important to me so please don't–"

"How does it work, anyway?"

"It makes music." At her blank stare, his gaze lowered as he bit his lip. "I could show you? If you want?"

She squeezed him and squealed. "Oh you're the _best,_ best friend! Now hurry up and eat so we can play!"

He nodded and let her situate him how she wanted him for the meal. This time she decided to have him on his knees and between her legs. Out of habit, he braced his palms against her shoulders as she hand fed him. If anything, it was to help him resist the need to just grab the fork and feed himself.

She didn't seem to mind whenever his grip tightened reflexively whenever she gave him too large mouthfuls at a time. Sometimes they were small and quick bites and he had to wait for her to cut painfully small slices. Other times they were too large and he risked choking as she stuffed them down his throat. For some reason, messing with him was like a harmless game to her. _More like making a game out of how many ways she can humiliate me_. He thought sourly.

By the time the pancakes and toast were done and washed down with milk, she shoved the trash aside and grabbed the ukulele too roughly and with sticky gloves. He yelped a protest because _no the syrup will damage the strings– _but then she was pushing it into his hands and he was staring dumbstruck at it.

It really _was _his ukulele. Complete with the lil star symbol he had painstakingly painted years ago with his dad. His jaw tightened as tears welled in his eyes. _Dad..._

"Well?" Spinel huffed. "Make music!"

"O–oh, yeah." He sucked in air and shifted atop his folded legs. His fingers trembled as they found their way to familiar strings and strummed. He tuned it. Spinel watched, bouncing in place, as he played familiar chords. And then he was playing old melodies. _Old memories_.

He hummed to his favorite song: the first song he had ever shared with the Crystal Gems long, long ago.

_ "If you're evil and you're on the rise! You can count on the four of us taking you down. Cause we're good and evil never beats us. We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas! We! Are the Crystal–"_

He halted. Did–did he sing that out loud? _Oh no._ Warily, he looked to Spinel but she didn't seem to notice the slip up. Instead she was smiling so bright and wide and he relaxed. _He wasn't in trouble._ She clapped.

"How exciting!" She cheered. "We should write a song together!"

A weak laugh tumbled out of him. "Ha ha, yeah?"

"We are the best of friends! Only fitting we share a song too! Don't you think so?"

"...uh…" He swallowed as her mouth twitched. "Yeah! Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. You always have the best ideas, Spinel."

She brightened like a daisy and the day continued. He cleaned the sugar off its surface–or well, asked her to do so because he still didn't dare approach the warp pad or ignite her anger, just in case–and then showed her a few chords. After that, Spinel revealed she had brought some tools to help them start repairing the garden.

The sun rolled throughout the sky. Spinel handled fixing the stone structures and occasionally juggling rocks while he was tasked with trimming the overgrown bushes and uprooting the roots sprawled along the tattered pavement. That, and cleaning the fountain and the pond. He wasn't too keen on trying to fix what might be moldy or algae water. He could get sick again, after all. But if he managed to clean and air it out, maybe the fountain or pond could become a place to store clean water…

_What was he thinking?_ He needed to focus on escape! Not how to make this place more inhabitable! It had already been two weeks. Probably two and a half weeks now. But still! He needed to escape, not–not try to make this place a _home._

"Hey, catch!"

"Wha?" He pivoted just in time to see her toss a _hunk of broken pillar_ his way. He screamed and leapt out of the way while she roared with laughter. The pillar smashed the ground behind him, little sharp pieces rained against his back.

"Shoulda seen the look on your face!" She wheezed. "Priceless!"

"You could've seriously hurt me!" His jeans ripped as he scrambled onto his hands and knees, panting. She laughed harder. "That's not funny, Spinel!"

Her laughter increased in pitch and anger flared. _She could have killed him! Did she seriously think this was friendship? _He grabbed the dumb string on his wrist and ripped it off, throwing it away like trash. _Just who did she– _Her laughter stopped.

It took him a beat to realize just what he'd done. And how she might take it. "U-uh…" he stammered.

"So you don't like my friendship bracelet, huh?" Her tone was light as she plucked rocks off the ground and absently juggled them. "Even though I worked really hard on it?"

He shrank, cowering as her juggling increased in fervor. He lowered back on his haunches and tried to make himself look smaller. More apologetic. _Submissive._ The smaller he made himself, maybe the less she'd hurt him?

"Sp-Spinel, I just–you could've really hurt me and–" She added more rocks to the air. He whimpered. _If she throws those… I might not survive. Not without my powers..._ "Spinel…"

The juggling abruptly ended, rocks cascading down around her. He yelped as they smashed to the ground, some debris shooting off them. He wasn't near enough to be hurt, but he still flinched as if he had been struck.

"I will make another bracelet." Spinel prowled close and towered over his hunched, shaking form. "I'll even make me a matching one. And you," she crouched to be eye level with him, "will _not _remove it. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Spinel…"

"Good!" She patted his hair and his chest heaved with relief. "Now c'mon, back to work!"

She whipped around and returned to repairing what could be repaired and building anew what couldn't. He watched her for a beat, body tight from where he huddled on the root covered pavement, before he finally uncoiled. _He could do this_. Things had been fine before she nearly killed him. He just...had to focus! Yeah. Just focus on what she wanted done. Yeah, he could do that. _Couldn't he?_

He forced himself to stand and wobbled back to work. Every now and again he'd glance her way: both to check if she wasn't about to kill him and to ensure she wasn't mad at him. Who knew what could set her off? Any perceived slight could result in his death or end the earth. _He hated it_. But it was better to play on the safe side. _Play? _He wanted to hit himself. _This wasn't a game._ And yet… and yet he knew he was slipping. Just how long would it take before –

"Focus." He gritted his teeth and snagged a gnarled root with his sock covered foot. "Trim the trees. Clear the pavement. Trim the dumb trees and _don't think."_

The root stayed in place. It was an ugly, massive thing. Complete with spidering veins all connected to a weighted bulb. He scrabbled for purchase on the thick surface and yanked it. The darn thing didn't even move. _Why couldn't he remove one dumb root?_ He huffed through his nose and tried once more. It didn't budge. _Why couldn't he do anything?_

"Not helping!" He curled over the damn thing to grasp his hair. "Just–just don't think and it'll all be _fine._ Everything will be _fine. _Everything _is _fine!"

So why were drops falling from his eyes?

"N-no…" he tried not to rub his dirt covered hands against his eyes. "No…"

"Steven!" Spinel's voice approached and he jolted as if she had tased him with her scythe. "What's th' matter?"

He trembled. _No. _Oh _no, please no._ Not her. _Anyone_ but her. _But she's the only one here._ A sob ripped itself from his chest_._

"Oh sugarplum," pink slithered around his stomach and pulled his shoulder blades flush with a cold gem. "It's alright, I'm here."

He hiccuped and twisted in the hold, diving into her hug and hiding his face in the crook of her shoulder. He nuzzled close and wrapped his arms around her, just letting himself cry.

"Shh," she combed his hair. "It's okay. I'm here, I've got you. No one will hurt you. _I've got you."_

His heart rate spiked. _She has him and there's no escape she has him and there's no escape she–she has him_. His heart beat slowed. _She has him. She has him. She has him._

He curled tighter in her hold, fumbling for comfort and hating himself when he found it in her voice. She murmured a soothing melody and the slow sound helped him slow his breathing down. He forced himself to listen and breathe, just letting the melody roll over and calm him.

It was then a realization clicked with startling clarity. "You've won the game…"

She hummed and he felt her lips curve against his scalp. And though he didn't say the next part aloud, he had a thought. A little thought that soothed his soul: true, she had won the first round of a game.

But every game could have a _rematch_.

Steven smiled, lips hidden from her sight. _This isn't over._

* * *

**Notes: Woo hoo! Seems lil Steven has a bit of hope again! But how long will it last? Will he escape or will he be rescued? Or maybe something entirely different will happen? Maybe he'll finally talk his way into Spinel's heart...? Who knows!**

**Rain Harmonia: There was the update! And here's the next one! Oh hoo ho! Goooood, I love me some bad endings. But what will actually happen? Will he keep his sanity intact or not? Well. I'm not sure yet. Guess we'll wait and seeeee!**

**Wolfspirit2996?: Oh ho! Labyrinth of Pandora... Interesting idea. And I'm glad you took breaks! Breaks are healthy! This fic is not haaa.**

**Theguythatcando: Ha ha! Godsend seems a bit of a stretch but I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I've been trying real hard to keep the pacing even and not rush into thE NON CON SMUT. Not yet. But one day! Thank you bunchies!**

**Kodek: Sounds like you binge-read all 6 chappies ah ha ha! No worries. And oooh, hate sex would definitely be interesting to see. 'Fraid I can't quite picture Steven being a top...yet! You've planted a seed and now I'm curious. But no promises! We'll see what plays out. Now, won't we?**

**The Mighty Fangirl: Oh my gosh, yES I love yandere Spinel. She's just so clingy and touch and _obsessed._ Or at least in my fic she is. Oh ho! Thanks for stickin' with me, but no worries if you ever lose interest. Still, I'll try to keep it all engaging. AND ANGSTY CAUSE YEAAAAAH ANGST! And bittersweet ending would be yuuuuummy~**

**CrazyMowi: Yep! I sure do have an Archive of Our Own – it's under the same penname. I try to update the fic both places at the exact same time. It's tough to be me. Ha ha. But thank you! I'm glad you're excited to see more.**

**mimopoco: Why thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying this wild ride. I'm glad it's been unpredictable but a fun ride all the same. Heh! Keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle unless if you need to run in which case, feel free!**

**Thank you all bunchies for the reviews, follows/favs, and just reading in general! It fans the fire of ANGST! Ah ha ha, thanks again. **

**Feel free to share your thoughts!**


	8. Positively Malicious Part 8

**Positively Malicious Summary**: _By nature, Steven is a giver. By nurture, Spinel becomes a taker. When the vengeful gem storms Beach City with weapons at the ready, she easily overwhelms the Crystal Gems. While Steven struggles to heal his friends, Spinel taunts and teases. But, watching him care for them sends her into a jealous spiral. It isn't long before jealousy turns into obsession. And obsession…into possession. Steven doesn't know it, but he isn't just on a time limit to save his friends and the planet from Spinel, but to save himself as well__._

**WARNINGS****: Molestation/non-con kissing, brainwashing, awkward explanations of sex, mentions of physical abuse, dark fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Positively Malicious Part 8**

Steven pushed away from her hold and rubbed his snot dripping nose. _Gross_. He tried for a smile, legs folded under him. _He could still win this. _"These plants won't trim themselves."

Spinel let him pull away to examine his face, still on the ground as well. Whatever she found, she was not convinced. "Are you sure you're okay, best friend?"

"Y-yeah!" _Stars, _did she know? Did she know he wasn't giving up on escape or rescue? Did she know that every game could have a rematch? "I just…"

"What?" She squinted.

He fumbled for an explanation. "I'm just a sore loser, that's all."

His luck showed for once as she brightened. "Aw, no worries! There's plenty more games to play. Why don't we take a break and play something, okay?"

He glanced to the sky. Still sunlight and, judging by the direction, there was plenty of hours left to the day before she'd leave. Nighttime would be the chance to try for escape. Or...or make plan or whatever. As for now? What would she have him do?

"Like what?"

She giggled and bounced in place. "Well, I know you love the Special Game!"

"_No!"_ He jolted, panic hitting him hard. "No," he drawled on the word, stalling for time as she narrowed her eyes. "We've already…played that game?"

She continued to pin him with a stare.

"Why don't we play literally _anything else?"_ He offered. "Like, something we've never played before!" When she continued to stare, he added. "I'll never know I like something unless I try it!"

He continued to sweat. His heart hammered until her expression eased into a warm smile and his body loosened slightly. She chirped "Sure thing, best friend! Why don't we play Colony."

"Uh…?" he faltered. _What?_

"Oh, you don't know?" She shook her head, clicking her tongue. "Guess I'll just teach you. See, you'll pretend to be a Diamond and I'll be your Pearl. The garden is our Colony and we rule it together. How's that?"

Unease spidered down his spine. _Rule together?_ _Oh boy_… "S-sounds…great?"

"Great!" Spinel launched to her feet and dragged him up. "Here. Those bushes? They're a bunch of Quartz you grew: always packed together and wild. That pillar can be a _really _tall topaz who's the bodyguard to a rare golden gem!" She pointed to the fountain and droned on and on.

It wasn't until she faced him with a diamond salute did he startle. "–we begin, My Diamond?"

"Uh…"

his gaze flitted across the withered garden. Past the crumbling pillars and cracked pavement. Past the gnarled roots and wild grass climbing along the fountain and pink platform. Didn't she say something about the bushes with the occasional flower and something about one of the pillars? What did she expect him to do, anyway?

Her salute fell away and with it went her smile. "You're not good at this game. Here," she brightened into a wild sort of manic joy. "Why don't _I _be the Diamond and _you _be the Pearl?"

Somehow that sounded worse. Still, he stammered. "S-sure?"

He stumbled back as she grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him forwards. "C'mon! This'll be so much fun. First," she gestured wide with a twirl, spinning him with her. "We're at a ball now, okay? I'm hosting it and everyone from all over is attending. I'm about to enter the ballroom so you have to introduce me."

"Um…?"

He staggered as she pushed him to a pillar. He had half a moment to fear she would tie him up once more before she ducked behind a nearby bush. She pitched her voice low. "Introduce me!"

He fumbled for words, staring at the vast expanse of _dead plants._ "What do I say?"

She huffed. "Do I have to do everything. Fine! Just stay close and look pretty, okay?" He shifted towards her, still horribly confused, when her voice went falsetto. "Thank you all for coming to the illustrious ball. Now, for the Diamond of honor, please bask in the glory of Her Radiance: Spinel Diamond!"

She curved around the bush, palms aloft and back straight. She was rigid in posture and yet flowed forwards as if she were liquid. Steven watched, wary, as Spinel performed a one-man show to an audience of none. Or one, if he counted himself. _This was crazy_. Playing pretend? Especially pretend of a gem's party?

"Pearl," she flicked her fingers into a one-hand clap

Instinct had him looking for Pearl. _Was she here? Were they here to rescue him? _Then he remembered. _Oh yeah._

"Pearl." The tone was darker, she faced the bushes, not looking at him.

He jerked. "Uh-um, yeah?"

Her voice pitched high as she turned to the nearby pillar. "My Diamond, shouldn't your Pearl have better manners?"

She laughed, airily dismissing the pillar. "Oh, _Aquamarine,_ I'm flattered by the concern. Unfortunately, my Pearl here is still so new. Surely you understand, don't you?"

Her voice pitched high once more. "Oh, of _course, _My Diamond. I only want what's best for you."

"Oh of course you do." She agreed and reached behind her to grab him and haul him to her side. He grunted in protest. "But my Pearl will learn how to behave in time. Won't you, my Pearl?"

She was looking at him now. _Awkward. _He swallowed. "S-sure…"

"Sure, what, _my Pearl?"_

It took him a beat to catch the hint. When he did, her grip threatened to pierce his side. "Sure...my Diamond?"

Her hold loosened and she brightened like the only star in the sky. He heaved a sigh as she carried on one-sided conversations, dragging him along like a child's plaything rather than a sentient person. But that was fine! He just had to endure a little longer before he could plan to escape.

The hours dragged on and so did various games. From playing pretend, running atop pink balls Spinel would summon for them to compete to stay atop the ball the longest, to even _gem 'card' games_, he was exhausted by the time the sun started to descend.

It was then, with the sun setting in the distance, that Spinel introduced her worst game.

"Have you ever heard of Simon Says?" She peered at him. "I heard a bunch of small humans playing it. Looked like a lot of fun. So let's play it!"

Thinking it couldn't be that bad compared to the earlier ball balance game, he agreed with little resistance. If he knew just how bad the game could be, he never would have agreed. But would that have made a difference? He didn't know. _Probably not_. But still. _At least then he could've said he tried._

"Let's begin! Spinel giggled as she stood atop the fountain's ledge and sat him on the pavement in front of her. He craned his neck to look at standing form. She pressed a finger to her lips and hummed.

"Spinel Saaays… Say you love it here!"

"I…" she pierced him with an expectant stare. He averted his gaze to look at the fading sunlight on dying plants. "...I love it here…?"

"Ding ding!" She twirled in place. "Now say you don't want to go home."

He scowled. What kind of game was this? He glanced at the nearby, smaller warp pad. "I _do _want to go home!"

"Ah ah _ah!"_ She sang. "I didn't say Spinel Says! That means you lose. And _losers _get _punished_."

He stiffened. _Punished? _"But…"  
"No buts!" She clicked her tongue. "Now...what should your punishment be? Oh, I know. How about a _timeout?"_

Over time, he learned to hate that word. She would put him in a corner of the garden, near the planet's natural rocky terrain and facing away from the small warp pad. He was to stay there, standing still, while she left for however long. All he knew was she would return in regular intervals to check on him. Check and ensure he was in the exact same spot and in the exact same pose before touching him. He was only allowed to lean into her touches or stay still.

Touching him during his bouts of punishments seemed to ground her somehow. She would leave, return, touch him, and leave once more. He was too far away from the warp pad to see or hear it activate. All he knew was that at some point Spinel would show and touch him. Whether it be his hair or his shoulder or his waist.

Depending on her mood, she would either extend the 'timeout' or end it sooner. If he cuddled close to her when she visited and didn't pull away, she would let him go sooner. But only with a "Spinel Says timeout is over."

It was a nightmare. It was _worse _than a nightmare. Because he was starting to instinctually obey anytime she said "Spinel Says." Like… like some sort of obedient _pet._

He had tried to plan his escape but she had taken to playing Spinel Says before she would leave at night. And every time he would manage to lose and be forced into a timeout. And then? And then he had to try to not fall asleep while standing in place.

He had tried to move from his spot and explore the warp pad when she had left. _That_ had ended badly. Not only did the warp pad _not _react to him, as promised, but Spinel had found out he disobeyed.

She had been angry. So, _so_ angry. All he could remember was pain and fear. Bruised cheeks and scratched sides. She had hurt him, again and again. Throwing him around until he promised to behave. He would _behave just stop, please stop he'd be good._

And she had crafted another 'friendship bracelet.' This time it was braided necklace chains: decorated with little beads and fastened to his wrist so tight that the only way to remove it was by the little lock keeping it shut. Spinel wore a matching bracelet only instead of beads, hers was decorated with various tiny keys. Knowing his luck, she had thrown away the real key to unlock the damn thing on his wrist.

Days were blurring by once more. What hope he had for escape had dwindled until he was only hoping for rescue now.

Steven didn't know what to do.

If he displeased his captor, Spinel would hurt him or threaten his friends and family. But if he behaved, she would 'reward' him with the Special Game. He couldn't win. He had tried to please her by playing the ukulele or trying to succeed at the Spinel Says game but it was hard. So, _so _hard to keep it together. She always wanted _more. _More than he could ever hope to give.

She took and she took until he was wrung dry. He picked up the habit of fidgeting with the bracelet to ground himself. The bracelet reminded him to obey. To keep her happy. Because when she was happy, he was less miserable. He just didn't know what to _do_. He was sinking but he knew he couldn't afford to drown.

He had lost the rematch. But maybe there was hope for rescue? _Stars _he hoped for a rescue. But what was taking so long? He was lonely. Hadn't it been three weeks by now? The bruises from his escape attempt had only started to fade. How long could he stay afloat?

"Steven!" Spinel sang when the sun still hadn't risen. "I'm back!"

His skin crawled but he perked despite himself. He didn't dare turn around though. She hadn't said the key words yet. She chattered as she bounced her way to his side, grabbing him by the upper arm. She pulled him from the spot. The _spot without saying her words._

"C'mon, I need to show you something."

His eyes snapped wide and he dug his heels into the ground. She hadn't said–she hadn't–he couldn't move yet! He wasn't allowed to speak either. _Was he? _He didn't know! Nerves skyrocketed as she turned to glare at him with teeth bared.

He blurted. "You didn't say _Spinel Says!"_

Her eyes shot wide, visibly shocked, before smoothing into smug satisfaction. "Golly, you've really learned this game well. Looks like I lose for once!" She laughed. "This works out _swell._ C'mon, _Spinel Says_ timeout is over."

With that, he relaxed. The lock on the bracelet jingled against the chains as she pulled him along. They ran and ran. Just how far were they going? To the other side of the garden? His chest heaved as he panted. How out of shape was he by now? Seeing him slow, she swept him into her arms, coiled her legs, and sprung against the pavement.

He yelped as they soared through the sky, latching onto his only source of safety. His arms snagged around her neck and he pressed close in her bridal-style hold. Terror shot down his spine as he saw the garden shrink beneath them. With the garden in the distance, the rest of the planet's deseret terrain appeared. Wind whipped his hair.

"Sp–Spinel?" He clung tighter. A fall from this height would kill him. Was this it? Was it over? Had she finally tired of her _toy?_ "Spinel–what–?"

"Wait for it." She cooed.

A finger expanded to curl around his chin like a snake. She tilted his face away from her shoulder and towards the skyline. Firm but gentle. He relented, watching the setting moon. They continued to soar up and up. The moon continued to set and with it came–

"The sun." He breathed.

Brilliant orange light peeked over the skyline and with it came the dawn of a new day. Warmth flowed over him as they slowed speed. The wind ruffled his hair, gentle like the glowing rays of light. Beautiful morning sky shimmered as blue brightened the star lit sky. Absently, he leaned into the warmth holding him secure.

"Beautiful." He murmured. The wind stilled as the sun rose higher.

"Yeah," Spinel agreed, voice a near whisper. "You are."

He had half a second to register her words and then they reached the peak of the jump. The speed was slow but then their weight kicked in. Momentum built and he screamed_. They were falling too fast._

"Spinel!" He cried, clinging to her as he buried his face into her shoulder.

She laughed, threaded fingers through his hair to force him to face her, and kissed him. His protests were muffled by her lips. When she pulled away, he was breathless and she was grinning wide.

"I've got you, silly. She pecked his temple and murmured, barely audible over the wind roaring in his ears. "I'll always have you."

He'd worry about the dread and relief flip flopping in his stomach later. Right now they were about to _die._ "Spinel! The ground!"

She laughed. The garden was approaching alarmingly fast. The desert terrain was no longer visible, only the approaching pillars. With ease, she snapped her arm out, inflating her hand like a balloon all the while, and smacked it against the ground. They jolted like a swinging ferris wheel seat before she shrank her arm and they settled gently to the pavement.

His heart still hammered, though. _He could've died! _Breathtaking view of the sunrise was _not_ worth it. Especially when she kissed him. _Nope!_ Definitely not worth the thrill rolling up his spine as she held him tight and safe and _warm._ To watch lonely night stars fade in the background to make way for the dawn wasn't worth it. Neither was it worth it to be held so close and feel so safe. And why? Why would he ever feel safe in his attacker's arms? Why would…. _Why would she hold him so close? Why did it feel so good? To be held and kissed like a precious person and not a plaything. Why did he want her to–_

He froze. _No. _No no no! He did _not _want her to–he didn't even want her! He didn't. _He didn't!_ He couldn't. _He wouldn't. _He had Connie! He had–

Spinel stepped so her back was to the rising sun and faced him. She was framed by the new dawn but her face was masked in the resulting shadows. He retreated a step. Away from her. She let him. He was painfully aware she _let him move away._

"Whad'ja think?" She grinned.

He swallowed. "That…" he studied the cracks littering the pavement and the resulting roots sprouting from between them. They led to the fountain and the small warp pad next to it. "That was…"

"Speechless, huh?" She laughed and he sagged. If she did the talking, then he wouldn't have to. "Well we can do it again tomorrow, how's that sound?"

He jolted. "What? No!" When she only cocked a brow, smug, he deflated. He curled in on himself, grasping his elbow and sliding down to his wrist. "I-I mean… whatever you wanna do is fine with me…"

She patted his head and the touch-starved part of him had him leaning into the gentle ruffling of his hair. She grinned.

"Since you're doing _so _well this morning; remembering the rules to Spinel Says and being a good best friend in the sky, what would you like as a reward?"

He flinched. Especially when her grin stretched into a suggestive leer. Habit had him grasping the bracelet lock and rubbing his thumb along the smooth surface. The rhythmic motion was comforting. Even if the lock was due to his captor and even if the captor was the cause of his angst, he found comfort in the very thing holding him prisoner. And _oh _wasn't that twisted?_ Of course it was twisted. _He knew. But what could he do? He had been isolated for three weeks or so. He was starting to lose track of the days.

How long had he been gone? Where were the Crystal Gems? His gaze dropped. A thought crept into mind.

"I… get to choose?"

"Yep!" She popped the word. "So what'll it be?"

"Could…" he fidgeted with the lock. "Could I…"

What the hell was he _thinking? _She'd never say yes. He was such an _idiot._ He rubbed the steel surface.

"What is it?"

"You'll say no." He hunched his shoulders.

She hummed. "Try me."

"Could I…" he rushed out the words.

Spinel took a moment to process them. "...you want to see your dad?"

"Not the gems!" He hastened to add. "Just… just my dad. I want him to know I'm okay. Is that okay?"

She frowned down at him. He didn't dare retreat or risk her wrath. Her unimpressed frown continued a beat before she sighed. As if indulging him was such a burden. He flinched at the thought.

"That's not possible, Steven." She gestured at the small warp pad behind her. "You know the warp pad can only transport _one gem _at a time. Not only are _you _not allowed to leave, you _can't _because you're part human or whatever. Your 'dad' is a human too, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you have your answer." When he curled into himself, subconsciously making himself smaller, she pulled him into a hug. "Hey, now. I've got an idea. Maybe you can't _see _him but I will let you _write_ him."

"Really?" Steven grasped her shoulders, expression wide and hopeful. "You'd let me–?"

"But!" She shushed him. He obeyed. "But only one letter: you give him one and he'll give you one. I will check _both _letters, understand?" He nodded, frantic. _"And, _are you listening?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes, anything! Just let me talk to my dad. Just once..."

"Write," she corrected.

"Write." He agreed like a puppy eager to please. "Right, yeah. And what else do I do?"

"And," she offered a sly smile. "You explain what _exactly_ 'dad' means."

Confusion settled on his features. She didn't know what a dad was? But she knew he was Pink Diamond's son, so…? "What?"

"What's a dad?"

"I thought you knew?" He cocked his head and she stroked his hair. "I thought you know I'm...Pink Diamond's son…"

She frowned. "Yeah, you're her son. Whatever that means. I just figured it was a human word for hybrid or something."

He sighed. _Oh boy._ Was writing one letter to his dad worth having to explain the concept of fatherhood, pregnancy, and _being born?_

...yeah. It was.

"Okay," he tried to psyche himself up for the awkward conversation. "So remember the Special Game?"

"Yes!" She bounced, pulling away from the hug to kiss him pointedly on the lips. He squeaked with surprise. She pulled away. "Yes, you make the _cutest_ noises when I touch you. Especially right–"

When she reached for his jeans, he twisted to the side. "Right!" His voice pitched falsetto. "I'm _explaining _something. _Not _playing the game!"

"Oh," she pouted as she pulled him flush against her chest. "Does it have to do with the human thing?"

"Yeah," with nowhere to go and arms awkwardly dangling at his sides, he looped them behind her waist to fidget with the lock on his wrist. She purred and nuzzled his hair with her cheek. "Yeah. The whole 'being born' thing."

And so began a long winded, fumbling explanation of sex once more. After putting Part A into Part B, it was possible for Person A to become pregnant by Person B. A biological woman, he had to clarify. Because _no_ he could _not _become pregnant by Spinel. And that uh, yes, _maybe _she could become pregnant by him but she really, really should not because his mom died doing that, so. To which Spinel argued that, if gems could make other gems then why couldn't she make a human gem baby without shattering? Gems made other gems all the time out of other organic ingredients.

He didn't have an answer. He didn't _want _an answer.

Because if his mom could have birthed him without dying then… then that implied she _self-shattered _and on _purpose._ And he didn't want to think about that. Did she not want to live anymore? Why? Because she had so much baggage? So then why did she dump it all on–

_Nope_. Not thinking about that.

"–and then?" She prompted.

He blinked. "Huh, wha?"

"So you were 'born' because Pink Diamond and your 'dad' had sex." He flushed. "And your 'dad' is a part of your 'family.'"

"Y-yeah, that's right."

"...and you want a family, right?"

"Yeah." He agreed, then frowned. "My family. Not _a _family."

She hummed. "That's real interestin', Steven! Alright, since you've been so good I'll go and get some–what was it?"

"Paper." He explained. "And a pen, please."

She slowly pulled away. "Alright. I'll be right back, okay? And then we can have breakfast!"

With that, she bounced a few steps to the warp pad and vanished. He sagged, stomach rumbling, when a shadow passed over the sun. He frowned. That was odd. Clouds were rare in the garden, weren't they? Especially since there wasn't enough water for clouds to form…?

He craned his neck up and his eyes shot wide. _That wasn't a cloud._ The gigantic shadow–_whatever _it was– passed over him and steadily approached. He stared, jaw dropped, as the round thing drifted towards the planetary terrain. The ground rumbled and rocked him off his feet.

As he tumbled to the settling ground, realization clicked into place.

_That was a ship._

* * *

**Notes: Catching the flu is no fun. Spent this week dripping snot onto my pillow and being a grumpy sad sack. Otherwise, dun dun dun! There's a ship! But WHO'S ship? Can you guess? Hue hue hue.**

**Wolfspirit2996: Steven fixing up the garden _is_ cute! If only it were under sweeter circumstances...**

**Elias Taisei: Oh ho! Passive aggressive yandere _would _be fun! Spinel just gaslighting or manipulating Steven into doing whatever she wants. And yeah, there's not that many dark SU fics as far as I know. But either way, I'm glad you have enjoyed mine so far!**

**TMNTLittleTomboy: Here you are again! And yes! I love Spinel just absolutely playing with Steven like he's just a toy.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting! Feel free to share your thoughts!**


End file.
